WingahTale: Revamped
by Wingah
Summary: When a new human falls into the Underground, he hopes with all he has that Frisk will be good. Oh yeah, and he freaks out a lot. (A revamp of the Original WingahTale) (Cover Art made by Joe-Hoe)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_** _ **HELLO, PEOPLE.** **I'm Wingah, and to newcomers who've never been to one of my stories before, welcome! To others who've been reading since the original, welcome! (I'm looking at you, badDRUMMERboy15.)**_ ** _Anyway, this is a revamp of my original story by the same name. More notes at the bottom!_** ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale._**

\--

Chapter 1:

A Wild Human Appears!

\--

My head throbbed as I awoke, surrounded by golden petals. The blinding light above me was what woke me up, but the walls around me are what kept me up.

Except, they were cave walls.

I shot up from my spot on the golden petals, recognizing them almost instantly. I hoped I was dreaming.

I took a look to the shining light above me. It had to be hundreds of feet in the air, just waiting to trap someone in the confines of the giant hole I was in.

I started breathing quicker as I finally noticed for good where I was.

 _UNDERTALE._

I flung myself into the air, breathing in and out in rapid succession at the golden petals at my feet, and at the purple doorway several feet in front of me. As I backed up towards the far end of the giant cave I was in, I tried to process the information I was taking in, but all it probably sounded like in my head was:

 _OHMYF#CKINGGODI'MINAVIDEOGAMEWHATTHEHELLDOIDOI'MSCAREDASSH!TRIGHTNOWWHATTHEF#CK._

I grabbed at my face, trying to see what the Hell I was supposed to do, and trying not to spiral into insanity, when a squeaky voice to my side spoke up.

"Howdy!"

 _IT'S FLOWEY HOLY SH!T!_

"You must be so confused!"

 _NOPE! TOTALLY FINE, NOT SARCASTIC AT ALL._

"Let me teach you the way things work around here!"

 _NOPE!_ I internally screamed, kicking the talking flower across the face with as much force as I could muster, and I sprinted away.

Then and only then did my body start to register the pain from falling down a hundred foot hole.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, my body screaming as loud as it could to stop, and I ignored it as I ran over Flowey's room, into the entrance to the Ruins, up the stairs, and into the room with the retreating spikes, where I took the time to stop and rest.

As I flopped onto the floor next to the spikes, I tried to take inventory of everything I had on me.

I had my backpack, which was full of bandages and little snacks, a pair of wireless earbuds, and my phone.

I had my red, black, and grey striped jacket with my dark blue T-Shirt underneath, along with my blue jeans and black shoes.

I had black fingerless gloves on, and...

My Triforce necklace.

I grabbed the necklace, eyes wavering a little as the memories that were associated with it came rising up..

 _No. I can't think of that right now. I have to get moving._ I stood up, and remembered.

"Sh!t, I don't know this puzzle at all."

So I tried to figure out the puzzle over the next twenty or thirty minutes.

The rest of the Ruins were like that. I came to a puzzle which I thought I knew, but ended up screwing up. I fell through the crumbling floor puzzle, tripped up on the rock puzzle, (How I managed that, I'll never know.) and failed at trying to understand Froggits.

By the time I finally reached Goat Mom's house, I finally had a grip of where I was. Everything looked a bit different, but what do you expect, looking at a real version of an 8-bit game?

I sat down in the leaves next to Toriel's house, crinkling them playfully. It filled my with... Determination. I watched as a shifting, glowing star appeared for a brief second before disappearing.

 _Wierd. I might not have control over the timeline, th-_

 _Holy sh!t time travel exists._

I shook the thought out of my head, wanting to rid myself of the retched idea.

So instead, I stood up, scared like no one's business, and knocked.

A small voice came from inside. A woman's. I heard footsteps drawing closer, and I braced myself for seeing the Goat Monster herself.

Goat Mom stood there, tall and beaming with a huge smile rested gently on her face. "Oh! Another Human! Oh, my child. Come in! It must have been very difficult for you to travel the Ruins by yourself... Are you alright?"

I nodded my head, scared out of my wit's. It seemed that any wounds I might've gained where healed by the SAVE point next to me, which was barely there.

"Well, come in, my child. I should have you know, there is one more human staying here with me. There usually isn't so many at once." I nodded along in agreement as I walked into the cozy little Home, Toriel trailing not far behind.

Then the smell hit me.

It was like the most heavenly smell to every bless the Earth. The perfect mixture of Butterscotch and Cinnamon made my heart grow fonder of the Goat Mom, and my stomach go:

 _Grrrowl.._ Toriel looked at me, and smiled. "Well, it looks like you are hungry. I will get you some of my homemade pie. In the meantime, why don't you greet the other human? They should be in their room. In the hallway, first door on the left."

I nodded, and walked to the room of the other child. I knocked on the door lightly, checking if they were awake. Since there was no awnser, I let myself in.

Once inside, I took a knee at the bed, and got a good look at Frisk.

I honestly couldn't tell their gender.

They were a bit older than I imagined though. About fourteen, which was around my age. I watched in silence as their chest moved up and down, breathing silently.

Then the door opened, and I saw Toriel come in with two pieces of Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie. She handed one to me, holding a finger to her lips to tell me to be quiet in a polite way, then put the other piece next to me on the floor.

"Watch it, please. And do not eat it, human." I laughed a little at that. "Please tell me though, what is your name?"

I spoke weakly, almost like a small child. "C-Connor." I smiled up at her.

"Well, Connor," She said with a small grin on her face, "You'd better get to sleep. It's going to be a fun day tommorow."

I nodded, and she left the room.

I stashed my pie away in a small container in my backpack, and then used the backpack itself as a pillow on the floor. Not the most comfortable arrangement, but it worked.

As I started to doze off, I wondered how I got there.

 _Oh well... I'll figure it out in the morning._

\--

 ** _A/N: So! This the start of WingahTale: Revamped. I did this... Because I felt I had less control over that story then I will have with this one, and I didn't like the way it was written. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, 'cause this one's here for the long haul._**


	2. Chapter 2

\--

Chapter 2:

The First Filler!

\--

"NOPENOPENOPRNOPENOPE!" Someone screamed, running around the room and... Up the walls? I had my eyes closed, I couldn't really tell.

"Holy crap, it's another human!" Another voice whisper-yelled. They seemed to be calm, but I could hear undertones of panic in their voice.

"AND YOU'RE COMPLETELY CALM ABOUT THIS, WHY?!" The first voice screamed... From the ceiling?

"Well, I just feel your overreacting a little. And come on, how bad can he be?" The second voice said, panic welling up even more in their voice.

"HE'S HUMAN." The first voice yelled.

 _Rude._

"I'm human." The second voice said, sounding offended.

"YOU COMMITTED GENOCIDE!" _Wait what?_

"..." The silence spanned a few seconds, and all I wanted to do is shoot straight up and yell, "Surprise!" while slapping them both in the face.

"Shut up, Chara."

 _CHARA?_

 _... Oh yeah, I'm in Undertale.._

 _Still not sure what to feel about that._

I fake yawned, sitting up and stretching myself, and opening my slightly crusted eyes.

"Who you talkin' to?" I asked, looking at them with as tired eyes as I could manage.

"N-No one.." They stammered out. They looked to the ground, looking slightly disgruntled.

At that moment, I wanted to pick them up and throw them across the room for Chara's little " _Genocide_ " statement, but I had a feeling that'd be a bad idea.

So, I decided to make a little small talk. "The name's Connor," I extended out my hand for a handshake, "Yours?"

They shakily took my hand, taking it in their, slightly smaller hand and shaking it. "F-Frisk. My name is Frisk."

I saw a orange box with the word ACT on it, and I jumped a little, still not used to it. I saw it when passing by Froggits and other monsters, but I never used it since everybody looked content with itself.

I decided to click on the ACT box, and Frisk seemed to raise an eyebrow at what I was doing.

 _I don't think they can see my ACT box._

I clicked on another option, snapped my fingers into finger guns, and pointed at them. "So, how many times a day do you get _Frisk_ y?"

 _*Flirt_.

Frisk shoved their face in their hands, face burning red. I laughed, holding my gut as they punched me in the shoulder. "Sorry!" I said defensively, "I couldn't pass it up!"

I could've swore they called me "Bitch" under their breath, but I ignored it. I heard a knock at the door, and Frisk froze up. I decided to ignore them.

"Come in!" I called, smiling lightly. Toriel walked in with the biggest grin on her face.

"So, how are my two children doing today?" She asked. I smiled, and tried not to let Heartache slip into my... well, heart.

"We're doing great! I have a feeling me and Frisk are gonna be good friends!" I said, grinning widely. Frisk looked very uncomfortable as I wrapped my arm around them.

Toriel turned to Frisk. "So your name is Frisk?"

 _Oh sh!t._

Frisk nodded weakly, stammering out a small, "Y-Yes, 'mam." They suddenly seemed very interested in the ground.

"Well, my child, you remember you can talk to me about anything. If I'm bothering you, please tell me. Alright?" Frisk nodded and tried to push away from me. I let go with an apologetic glance to them.

Toriel nodded, seemingly happy. "If you need anything, just call." She smiled and walked out of the room.

"Well I feel that could've gone better." I joked. They sighed.

"Can we just... Go? Like... Now?" They asked, slinging their legs over the bed and putting their shoes back on.

"What do you mean?" I asked, grabbing my backpack and pulling out a crushed bag of Doritos. I opened it and popped one in my mouth.

"When do we leave the Ruins?" They asked. I took in a deep breath quickly, and I started choking on the Dorito.

They beat my back to help get the Dorito out, and it flew across the room. "What do you mean, leave?" I was getting a little worked up. "We're not _leaving_ Toriel until she feels like we should go. **Capichè?** "

They backed up a little, frowning. I ate most of my Doritos. I handed it to them silently, and they took it without a word.

 _Looks like it's gonna be a long day._

\--

 ** _A/N: Alright, this is more of a filler chapter than anything (Hence the name). And there's a couple things I'd like to point out._**

 ** _Actually, one thing._**

 ** _Chara isn't going to be a main Character in this, but they are going to pop in from time to time. Mostly they'll just be observing the changes in the Underground because of Connor's appearance._**

 ** _I believe that's it._**

 ** _Anyway, until next time,_**

 ** _Wingah Flies Away!_**


	3. Chapter 3

\--

Chapter 3:

FIGHTing

\--

I smiled lightly as Frisk hugged Toriel for what seemed like the fortieth time that day.

I was sitting next to the tree in front of Toriel's house. Chara sat on the tree branch above me, swinging their legs lightly. I took a glance at them.

They seemed a little antsy, despite the carefree motion. They kept glancing at me, and I had a feeling they knew I could see them. Chara had a red hue to them, and were almost completely see-through.

I looked over at Frisk. They, unlike Chara, had seemed to except the change in the Underground with open arms. Frisk even told me yesterday that they loved new experiences. That scared me a little, but I tried to stay relaxed.

I took my phone out of my pocket, activating my earbuds and hitting "shuffle" on my playlist.

His _Theme_ ran through my ears as I put my phone back, then leaned up against the tree, shoving my hands in my jacket pockets, shutting my eyes and smiling.

\--

I felt myself being shaken awake a while later by Frisk. "What..?" I asked groggily, standing up and stretching.

Chara shook their head from behind Frisk, frowning lightly. "He is way too much like that damn skeleton."

I tried not to grin at the comment. I knew exactly who they were talking about, but I smiled anyway.

Frisk seemed to try not to smile too, but managed it way better than I did. "Mom was looking for you. She wanted to teach you how to FIGHT."

I nodded along, raising an eyebrow. "Why would Toriel teach me how to fight? Toriel seems way too peaceful for that." I knew the answer to this, of course, but I needed to play along with the 'clueless human' act.

Frisk rolled their eyes. "It's not what it sounds like. C'mon! Toriel's waiting!" They ran back inside as I sighed, following after them shortly after.

I grabbed my stuff, slinging it over my shoulder and following Frisk out the door of the house, closing it behind me. Toriel was waiting at the end of the juncture, smiling.

After walking through the Ruins, (Toriel continuously obsessing over us being super careful on every puzzle, even the directional one.) we ended up back where the dummy was, waiting patiently for us.

Toriel explained to me how to initiate a fight, and I did. The world seemed to zoom in on the dummy, my SOUL appearing on my chest, and I got a good look at it for the first time. It was red with a thick purple outline.

Toriel gasped lightly, and Frisk looked confused. "Th..That's a rare SOUL, Connor!" She exclaimed, smiling. Toriel looked away, as if embarrassed by her actions.

I shrugged it off, taking note of how the entire world seemed engulfed in black and white, except me and the dummy. I looked in front of me. There were four orange buttons floating in front of me.

I hit ACT, and saw the "talk" option appear in front of me. I hit it, and started up a conversation with the dummy.

It didn't respond.

I heard a _ping_ , and three grey lines appeared under me, spreading out into even spaces on the room. The red part of my SOUL seemed to be pulsing brighter than the purple, so I took the time to move a bit. It was no different to moving normally, only a bit more floaty.

As the turn went back to me, I saw the dummy pulse yellow.

 _Guess that means I can SPARE it._

I didn't right away though, I chose to talk to them again.

"I like your legs." I said.

The dummy didn't respond.

I watched as the three grey lines appeared under me again, awaiting command. Instead of DETERMINATION, which I guess was my main trait, I focused on Perserverence.

The three lines switched to purple, and I felt myself move instantly to the nearest purple line, and I wobbled a little in dizziness, but my SOUL seemed stuck. I tried walking forward, and I did, floating towards the dummy.

 _That's... Interesting._

The dummy started looking annoyed, and left. Guess it was fed up with my antics.

I looked over to Toriel, Frisk, and Chara. Toriel looked shocked, but proud. Frisk had stars in their eyes, and Chara looked indifferent.

"So... I guess I did good?"

\--

 _ **A/N: So that was chapter three! The FIGHTing mechanics have been introduced to Connor, and he's ready to SPARE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

\--

Chapter 4:

The Not-So-Great Escape!

\--

I looked around curiously where I was. An infinite expanse of water stretched out before me, seemingly infinite. I looked to the sky.

 _Holy f#ck._

Thousands- No, millions- No, billions. Not even that. So many SOULs... They were countless, too many for me to even start comprehending. So many where here, and they all were just..

Sitting there.

I watched cautiously as one floated downward in front of me. It looked exactly like my own did whenever it was in battle.

I heard a laugh from behind me, and I whipped around, eyes widening.

A kid around my age, black hair and bright orange eyes. Orange army jacket that converted to a dark blue at the top. Shirt was bright red with a cracking black heart on the front. With those exceptions, he looked exactly like me. He grinned at me wildly.

"So, you finally came! The replacement!" He yelled. His voice was deeper than my own, and seemed to double up on itself. I got into a battle stance, glaring at him. Something told me that MERCY wouldn't work here.

"Oh, chillax. There's nothing to worry about. You're just dreaming." He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "This is called the imagination sea. It's one of the many things keeping this world together. All those SOULs in the sky? Those are the SOULs of timelines and stories forgotten. That one behind you-" He pointed to the SOUL that floated down earlier. "- used to be in their own timeline, and still would be too, if they didn't destroy it."

He walked over to it, bright neon strings shooting from his hands and wrapping around the SOUL. I jumped back at the sudden action, and tried to ask him what was going on. But, in this strange world, it seemed my voice didn't work.

The boy laughed. "Funny.. It's just you're so different than he was." He looked to me, a crazy expression on his face as his face split into a grin. The SOUL disappeared into the strings, and he looked to me crazily. "Now. Now I can no longer wait for you to gain your powers. _I'll kill you when I get my chance._ "

\--

I shot up from the bed in Toriel's house, screaming loudly. I panted, sweating as I shoved my face into my hands.

I looked up from my hands, looking for Frisk. Shouldn't my scream of woken them up?

I raised an eyebrow at the empty room. Neither Frisk nor Chara was there. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, standing and stretching my arms.

I rubbed tiredness out of my eyes as I walked out of the darkened room, through the living room and into the kitchen.

Frisk wasn't there either.

Now a little panicked, I ran back through the house and checked the door.

Still locked. No signs of it being opened, either.

I ran to Toriel's room and frantically knocked on the door.

Toriel opened the door, rubbing her eyes and wearing a nightgown. She looked down at me.

"T-Toriel! I can't find Frisk!" I half-yelled. Toriel's eyes immediately snapped open, and she looked panicked.

"Do you have any idea where they went?" She asked, looking panicked. I took a glance to the main room, the one with the staircase.

 _No, they couldn't have.._

"Toriel, do you think..." I took a deep breath. "Do you think they left the Ruins?"

Toriel's eyes widened as I said that, and she started running towards the exit to the Ruins, me running close by.

As we reached the exit, I noticed the air getting colder and colder. Toriel covered her snout, and my eyes widened.

The door to the Ruins was wide open, and heavy winds were blowing in, covering the floor with snow. I looked to Toriel.

"Toriel.. Please." She looked at me. "I have to protect Frisk." After the few days we spent together, Frisk and I developed a small bond. I knew that they could run through the Underground without getting hurt, but I didn't care.

Toriel nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "Go get your stuff.. And please.. Be careful." She hugged me tight.

\--

After grabbing my stuff and walking out the door to the Ruins, I was starting to regret my decision. It was just so damn _cold._

I stepped over the broken stick and fiddled with my necklace. I needed to find Frisk. Back in the game, you could speedrun more than half of Snowdin in less than five minutes.

I walked over the wooden bridge and bumped into something blue as a _bu-dump,_ _ching_ rang through the air.

"Huh?" Said the figure. He turned towards me, non-existent eyebrow raised in curiousity.

 _IT'S SANS._

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT A HUMAN?" Another, more Skeletor-like voice rang out. I looked up to see Papyrus standing on the other side of the little forest aclove we were standing in.

 _Ohhh, we're at the point where we meet skelebros one and two... I should've figured._ I mentally facepalmed.

I looked at Sans. He was short, shorter than me by about a head or so. He nodded, grinning. "Yup. I think it's a human, bro."

Papyrus screeched loudly, and I covered my ears. "YES! HUMAN!" He took a deep breath. "You shall meet perilous traps and gruesome happiness!"

I raised an eyebrow at the term "gruesome happiness", but I just went with it.

Papyrus "NYEH-HEH'd" out of the forest aclove, and Frisk stepped out from behind the lamp. Sans shrugged and looked at us, and I _swear_ I could've seen wisps of blue in his left eye.

"Welp. That was pretty cool. Two humans in one day, huh?" He winked his right eye closed. " _No bones about it,_ am I right?" Frisk and I laughed at the pun, and Sans' grin widened.

"If you could play along with Paps' puzzles and things of that, that'd be great. See ya." He walked away in a rush, and Frisk turned on me.

"Do you mind to explain why you're out here?" Frisk asked. I shrugged, and tried not to smile.

"I dunno, why are you so _Frisk_ y?" I laughed lightly, and walked off.

"HEY! DIDN'T DODGE THE QUESTION!" I heard Chara yell from behind me.

\--

 _ **AN: I'll admit: This chapter was crap. I wanted to get out of the Ruins, and I had no idea how to do that. Sorry for the long wait.**_

 _ **So, uh.. I'll see ya later.**_

 _ **Wingah Flies Away!**_


	5. Chapter 5

\--

Chapter 5

A Series of Unfortunate Events

\--

You know how you feel after waking up in the morning and instantly knowing, _Today's gonna be a bad day._

I didn't think today was gonna be like that, buy Frisk proved me wrong.

Way wrong.

"C'mon, I didn't mean to!" They whined, and I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Do you have any idea how much that hurt, bud?" I asked, grinning darkly.

They shook their head, looking down.

I sighed. Turns out that Lesser Dog's neck grew way faster in real life.

And it really hurt if you get hit by it.

We came to the first tile puzzle. It wasn't really a puzzle, just a introduction to the idea of flipping the tic tac toe-type tiles.

I got an idea.

"Hey, Frisk?

"Hm?" They looked at me, unaware of my dastardly plan.

I scooped them up in my arms, and I saw Papyrus standing in front of the spikes blocking our path. Frisk, despite being my age, was a lot shorter than me. Frisk was freaking out in my arms, but I ignored them..

... As I chucked Frisk at Papyrus.

Y'know, looking back on that choice, I found myself faceplanting into multiple tables at how stupid that was.

Frisk hit Papyrus right in the back, sending him flying into the snow, "NYEH"-ing upon impact. The impact made Frisk stop in mid air...

And fall right towards the spikes. I watched on in horror as Frisk began to fall towards them, unable to do anything. With a ping, however, their SOUL was blue, and they were flung right back towards me.

The air seemed to warp around me as Frisk made impact, causing me to become nauseous. I tried to catch them, but failed miserably as I was pulled into wherever I was pulled into.

A moment's notice later, I was standing in the middle of the skelebro's house. I stumbled for a second, trying to regain my balance until someone grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me downward, right into the floor.

I heard _Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans_ blaring in my earbuds.

"Bucko, what the Hell do think you're doin', trying to kill the kid like that?" I blinked, looking up at Sans with a shocked expression. He was never this violent in game..

My SOUL pinged blue as I was thrown into a wall, Sans walking casually up to me. "Well? Answer me."

I gulped, trying to ignore a certain new song ringing playing from my headphones, which were casually hanging around my neck. I noticed Sans' eyes dim.

"W-Wait, I can explai-" He didn't let me finish as he ripped the earbuds from my neck, putting one bud up to his earhole.

His eyes disappeared as he looked at me in disgust. Not how this was supposed to go.

He threw me to the ground with a blue SOUL, and I hit it with an "Oof."

"How do you know this song?" He asked, and I gulped. Megalovania.

"I-It's from this web comic! H-Homestuck!" I yelled, trying to come up with an excuse. I wasn't wrong, just using the wrong rendition.

Sans' left eye lit up in blue as the world seemed to go black and white once again, him the only thing with color.

Oh no. Bad time.

Three bones flew up from the ground, breaking the floor as I just barely dodged out of the way, running up the stairs as Gaster Blasters blasted obliterated them.

I tried to hit SPARE. Nothing happened.

"You're one of them, aren't you? A Player." My eyes widened as a red box appeared around me, and I barely had enough time to move out of the way before bones shot up from the ground. I was sweating as I ran the other way, only to see a Gaster Blaster in front of me, charging. I did the only thing I thought I could do.

I jumped from the banister.

I landed hard, barely rolling as three more bones flew past me, and I jumped to my feet, trying to run to the door.

"Y'know what? I should've guessed. There's no way another random human would appear in the middle of a RESET." My SOUL went blue with a ping as Sans threw his hand, and me, towards the kitchen. I noticed at least a hundred bones sticking from it, and I panicked.

My SOUL pulsed with energy, and all I wanted to do was Persevere the attack.

And I did.

My SOUL's purple part pulsed on my chest, causing me to lock on a purple line and fall towards the bones, but I got stuck on the end of the line.

Sans' eyes widened. "You.. You can use.." He shook his head. "Y'know what? It doesn't matter." He switched the purple part of my SOUL to blue, forcing the red in the middle to come back. I stayed DETERMINED, forcing Sans to drop it altogether.

He summoned three more Gaster Blasters, all three charging as he snapped his fingers, forcing them to fire right at me. I switched to Perseverance once more, my body practically teleporting out of the way of the blast as I switched once again and sprinted past Sans...

And jumped out the window.

The world seemed to _pulse_ , causing it to regain it's lost color as I ran away from the skelebro's house towards where you fight Papyrus. I looked behind me, only to see..

Sans riding the top of a giant Gaster Blaster.

I'll admit, that looked really cool.

The bridge where you fight Papyrus had a blizzard, as per usual. I kept running, ending up running into a clusterf#ck of bones blocking my way.

 **-10 HP.** Appeared above my head. I ignored it as I whipped around, seeing I was being blocked by Sans and his blasters.

"You're a player. I'll take any chance I can to end this stupid loop. Goodbye."

The Blasters fired.

\--

 _ **A/N: Well that got out of hand.**_

 _ **Wingah flies away!**_


	6. Chapter 6

\--

Chapter 6

Death.

\--

Sans grinned widely. He did it. The resets were no more. The Player was finally dead.

He sighed, letting the Gaster Blaster top evaporate from under him. He flipped into the snow, thoroughly exhausted. Sans looked into the dust, smiling.

 **-5 HP.**

Sans' eyes widened as Connor shot from the dust, running at full speed at Sans, pulling back a gloved fist. Sans managed to roll out of the way just in time, swiping Connor's feet out from under him. Connor faceplanted, scattering snow out from under him.

Sans' left eye lit up, and Connor stared at him in defiance.

"I don't know how you escaped," Sans spoke, 'but you're dead to me, ya little creep."

A bone pierced through Connor's torso, and his eyes widened in surprise.

 **-1 HP.**

Connor looked down, looking shocked to see that the bone.. Didn't kill him.

Sans' eyes widened. Not what he expected, apparently.

Connor jumped backward, moving out of the way of the bone before his "invincibility frames" ran out.

Sans summoned a plethora of bones, and threw his hand towards Connor, throwing the bones towards him. He rolled out of the way, barely getting out of the way.

Sans growled, left eye glowing blue lightly. "It's time to end this, you no good Player."

Sans flipped Connor's SOUL blue, and flung him into the air. Connor thought quick, switching to the purple part of his SOUL. He attached to the string on the far right. Unfortunately, with the added weight on his SOUL, the lines were forced to fall downward.

In those couple of moments, Connor regretted his life choices. The lines rippled as they fell, making it impossible to navigate as Sans threw bone after bone at him.

 **-6 HP.**

He landed with an "Oof", looking up to see Sans appeared in front of him, grinning widely. Like always.

Four bones appeared out of thin air, ready to finish Connor off. He glanced to his health bar.

 **4/16 HP.** Sans grinned, throwing his hands towards Connor.

Connor's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk as the bones impaled him, his blood fanning out around his body.

His eyes darkened, and Connor died.

\--

 ** _OK, so before any confusion starts, Connor ate butterscotch pie right before he got shot with the blasters. Cool? Cool._**

 ** _Anyway, the next chapter is also gonna be in first person, so that's a thing._**

 ** _Wingah Flies Away!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: *_** ** _8 Bit Attack on Titan theme roars in the background_** *

 ** _RAGAHHAHAHA_**

 ** _I'M BACK BITCHES!_**

 ** _(I had to rewrite this chapter like three times, so I'm sorry if it's not that good.)_**

\--

Chapter 7

F#ck My Life.

\--

Sans' normal grin was just about gone as he walked to his station in Waterfall. Undyne stood at that station, waiting for a report from Sans. She was scowling.

The purple and red human SOUL that rested on his chest dimmed at the sight of Undyne..

Almost as if it was still sentient.

Undyne looked up at Sans. The SOUL on his chest was the first thing she noticed, and her good eye widened.

"Sans! You got a Human SOUL?!" Undyne grinned, looking relived. Sans shrugged like it was not hing.

She quickly re-adopted her leader persona. "Give me the SOUL, and I'll take it to Asgore. We'll finally be free."

Sans shook his skull, eyelights missing. "Nah," He said queitly. "I think I'll take it myself."

Undyne glared at Sans. If looks could kill, he'd be dust. Before she could speak up, however, another voice rang out from back in Snowdin.

"Human! Where are you?! I need to show you the brilliant puzzles I've made!" Papyrus yelled. Undyne scowled and turned to Sans, likely to yell at him for not giving her the SOUL..

But he was gone.

\--

Sans reappeared inside King Asgore's Throne Room, Human SOUL intact.

"Heya."

Asgore jumped ever so slightly at the sound of his voice, but quickly recovered, turning towards Sans, smiling. "Sans! Howdy! What brings you here?"

Sans shrugged, a nonchalant gesture. "Oh, nothing really." He pulled out the Human SOUL, having it float just in front of his hand. "Except getting the seventh and final Human SOUL left to free us."

Asgore gasped, taking a step back with wide eyes. "Sans.. You.."

Sans' eyelights never reappeared.

Asgore swallowed. "W-Well.. I don't think I'll be able to absorb that, in this moment."

Sans' eye sockets widened, and he looked to Asgore. "What? Why?" Did he do all this just for Asgore to chicken out in the end?

Asgore looked down, shadows covering his eyes. "We... Have to make preparations."

Sans was starting to get irritable. "Preparations? For what?"

Asgore stayed silent for a few moments, then sighed. "... War."

It was at that moment Sans' sins finally weighed on him. By doing this, he not only broke his promise to Toriel. He not only stopped the loop. He didn't even only kill a _child._

Sans the Skeleton just put the final piece into place to start a _war_.

Sans stopped breathing, magic bubbling inside of him. He didn't want war- he just wanted a happy life on the surface, with his brother. With Toriel.

With Frisk.

And he just ruined **_all of that_**.

In his stupor, Sans didn't notice his hand clamp around the SOUL that was floating in his hand. He didn't notice the light blue wisps coming from his hand.

 ** _F L A S H ._**

But he did sure as Hell notice the surge of power resonating from his newly fused SOUL.

\--

 ** _A/N:_** **_Huh. That didn't hurt to write as much as it should have._**

 ** _Anyway, that was this chapter! Hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _Wingah Flies Away!_**


	8. Chapter 8

\--

Chapter 8

Fusion

\--

Asgore's eyes widened as we stood.

 _WHAT IN THE F#CKING HELL DID YOU DO?!_

My own voice seemed foreign in my brain as the world seemed to adjust to two different perspectives, tiling back and forth in a weird spiral. It seemed like my voice had been opened up, allowing connection to.. Something.

 _what in the hell..?_

I jumped slightly at the familiar voice rang through my brain. Or, at the very least, what I thought was my brain. I tried to look down at myself, only to feel an unknown resistance to the feeling. Almost as if my own body didn't want me to move.

I tried to move my eyes, only to have my vision horribly severed and disfigured, because only my left one would move. I quickly re-adjusted as a loud gasp came from my chest.

A deep, soothing voice came from right in front of us. "Oh.. Oh no.."

Our instincts kicked in at the same time, compromising so both of us could look at our hands. They were both skeletal, with a thin sheet of skin over the top, thin as paper. Our left hand quickly shot to our head, and felt around. It was a thin mass of hair, short and mop-like, almost completely different from my normal hair.

"We need to get you to Alphys' lab.." The soothing voice whispered from right in front of us. Unfortunately, I recognized him as Asgore, king of all monsters. Something didn't seem to click in my head at how I knew that, but I did.

While one part of my brain was telling me to stay calm, the other part decided to do a "Get the Hell outta here", and I was suddenly dropped into a bottomless pit.

\--

A second later, we re-emerged onto a bridge covered in snow, clouded by the blizzard surrounding us. A nasally gasp rang from behind us, and while I was still trying to recover from the teleportation, that other part of me spun around to face whoever gasped.

A tall skeleton with an orange scarf. Papyrus. Beside him stood a kid around my age, but a lot shorter. Frisk.

In Papyrus' arms laid a body with long, blonde hair with a striped black jacket. Me.

In a hasty decision, I decided to retreat, running the opposite direction. What felt like rubbery legs barely kept me aloft, and I was to desperate to notice the clumps of goop dripping from my leg.

 _wait! calm down! something's happening!_

Sure enough, a couple seconds after ignoring the voice, all feeling in my leg was lost, and another moment later, we collapsed.

I winced at the pain shooting through what used to be my thigh. Looking behind me, I saw a puddle of goop seeping into the snow.

Distracted by the horror, I looked at our arms and legs. They were dripping with that same white goop, glowing a light red as they separated from my body.

I felt my eye move on its own, and I held a hand in over it to keep it from rolling out of it's socket. The pain was intensifying, rolling throughout my body as more pieces of my body fell and collapsed in place.

What was left of my body was picked up by a tall figure, and whoever else was inside my head spoke for the first time.

"A-... Alphys'... Lab.."

Then we shut our eyes.

\--

 ** _A/N: WOOOOO!!!_**

 ** _SO IT FINALLY UPDATES!!_**

 ** _WOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_**

 ** _WINGAH FLIES THE F#CK OUTTA HERE!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fusion (Part 2)

I was in a dark room. It felt familiar, but not to a part of me. That other part seemed to be in the shadows, silently watching. I had no idea who they were, but their presence seemed normal, like he'd always been there.

I crept out of my bed, silently looking over to the clock of to the side of my sleeping space.

4:57.

I don't know why I got up so early, but I did. I tip-toed across the ground, careful not to get caught for a reason that I can't remember. A putrid smell reached my nostrils. It was smoky, seemingly reaching everywhere and nowhere. It seemed to be coming from behind the door to me room.

I raised an eyebrow, grabbing the doorknob to open the door, only to fling my hand back, hissing. It was scalding hot. Upon better inspection, I noticed the doorknob was glowing a faint red.

Then, without warning, the door to my room shriveled into flames. They consumed me, plunging me into a dream that wasn't mine.

I was sitting in the far corner of a white, sterilized room. A skeleton in a white lab coat stood in the middle, marking something down on a clipboard. He looked oddly familiar. Next to him stood a taller skeleton, with a crack going up his left eye, and another crack going down his left.

The shorter skeleton's left eye began glowing blue, and he gazed around the room. His eyes landed on me for a fraction of a second, before gazing around more. The taller skeleton spoke. "Begin."

A giant skull, easily the size of the taller skeleton, appeared behind the shorter one. The skull itself looked like it belonged to a monster, or even a taller skeleton looked to the shorter one. "Alright, now hold your concentration. Build up as much power in this one's blast as you can, then release all as a beam, as I've told you before."

The short skeleton's left eye twitched, and he closed his right eye. The blaster's left eye began to glow blue as well, and power, what looked like _raw energy_ began building up inside of it. The ball of light began pulsing, almost wanting to be released.

The skeleton's left eye began flickering, and it turned an almost yellow color for a second, before the blaster opened it's maw and fired. The taller skeleton seemed to be caught by surprise, and wasn't ready when the blast went ricocheting towards him.

Then the world faded to black.

Without warning, a giant red and purple cartoon heart began pulsing above me, and I looked to it. _That's.. My SOUL._ I realized, my brain barely registering the information. I felt another beating sensation below me, and I looked down.

To my surprise, an upside-down white SOUL was shining back at me, and that same short skeleton was right in front of it, though this time, he was wearing a fluffy blue jacket and black basketball shorts instead of his prestigious lab coat.

 _Sans.._ My brain told me. _His name is Sans._

I felt something at my right eye, and for whatever reason, I knew a golden sheen was covering it. The same thing happened with Sans, though his was blue and appeared in his left eye socket. That grin on his face was almost non-existent, but it was still there as he looked up at me, panicked.

Both SOULs began resonating, and memories that weren't mine flashed through my head. A skeletal child, no more than six or seven, in a lab, facing awful and brutal experiments. Some things were blurred out, almost as if the skeleton in the focus of these visions didn't want me to see him.

A similar thing must've happened with Sans, though I did my best to block out the worst of it.

With was seemed like no warning, both SOULs formed into one, singular SOUL, the human SOUL taking the back while the white monster SOUL took the front.

My vision blurred, and thoughts, fleeting and solid, formed in my brain.

"HE'S WAKING UP!"

"Oh my God, oh my God! H-He's almost up!"

"PUNK! I DUNNO WHO YOU ARE, BUT YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TO TAKE SANS' SOUL LIKE THAT!"

"Guys, please calm down. This is gonna be rough on them both."

"Tsk, you're kidding me, right? There's no way that this didn't traumatize them both."

My eyelids seemed glued to my eyeballs as the piercing light shined through my head. They slowly did open, though my left one didn't seem to want to work right. That was fine, I'd keep it closed.

I raised a hand up to the blinding light. "Jeez, people.. Let a man sleep, will ya?"

Huh, that was strange. My voice sounded half an octave deeper.

A glomp found it's way to my chest, (which, I noted, felt a lot more skinny than the last time I felt it.) and a brown-haired kid, around my age, had their hands tightly wrapped around my torso. I let out a soft "oof" as Frisk spoke up. "Oh god, you're alright! We were all so worried about you!"

Moments before I ever let the command to speak leave my mouth process, it moved on it's own, a lazy, toothy grin pulling at my face. "Hey, it's alright, kid. We're cool now. I think."

My left eye finally opened as my right eye widened. Someone just spoke, and it wasn't me. It sounded a lot deeper, more baritone-like.

"Sans..?" I said queitly, moving the bright light out of the way, softly pushing Frisk away and sitting up in my makeshift bed. We were all in a pretty dark room, with the exception of the light. It seemed like a random room in the true lab.

Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, and the ghastly Chara all stood around me. Papyrus and Frisk looked worried, Undyne looked sorta angry, Alphys, as usual, was anxious, and Chara just looked on in minor curiousity.

My brain seized as it finally clicked what happened.

I looked down at myself.

My usual jacket was replaced with a shorter one, cuffs coming up past my wrists, and the bottom coming to halfway up my torso. The top was black, then a red stripe right below it, then blue at the bottom with slightly off-colored pockets that stuck out a bit. Both of my hands still had my usual gloves, but my right hand was skeletal, almost bone white.

My jeans had changed into dark blue sweatpants with white stripes going down each leg. My usual shoes had turned into black converse, the perfect fusion between slippers and shoes, my mind noted absently. I wiggled my toes, finding them to be fine, except for the fact that my left leg was just as skeletal as my right hand.

I reached up, pulling a bit of hair down in front of my eyes. It was lighter than usual, almost looking bleached. It only reached down to the base of my head, hanging over as the bangs in the front and the mess on top stayed the same.

I looked to Alphys, only focused, at the moment, on what the hell happened to me. "Mirror."

She nodded, and handed me a handheld mirror.

I held it up to my face, looking almost horrified by what I saw. Not only was my hair shorter, but my left eye had turned into a black orb with a single eyelight in the middle, piercing white. My mouth seemed pulled into a permanent smile, albeit small. My right eye looked normal, all things considered. I noticed my hood was thinner, yet fluffier, so that was a plus.

What really caught my interest was the skeletal wings outstretched behind me. They dug into my back, almost immovable in the tiny room we were in. I flexed my back, folding them up behind me.

My jaw dropped. There was no way, right..?

 _there is._

I had fused completely with Sans

After a long winded explanation from Alphys, it turns out that Sans' body, holding only one HP and just teeming with magical power, couldn't handle the amount of DETERMINATION inside my SOUL. It almost completely destroyed him, but Papyrus and Undyne were able to rush us over to Alphys' lab, and she was barely able to put our newly fused SOUL into my dead body. The magical energy restored it, and brought it back to life with both Sans' and I's minds inside of it.

My body and DETERMINATION held me together, albeit barely, and we were able to split our body between the two of us.

After some much-needed hugs and great wishes, it was decided Frisk's journey would be set on hold in order to try and figure out what exactly changed in me, so that's fun.

Alphys was able to convince Undyne that I wasn't too much of a threat, and that Sans attacked me first. She also convinced her not to take Frisk nor I's SOULs to break the barrier, so we could learn all that happens when a human SOUL and a monster SOUL fuse. This all happened while I was unconscious, however.

So, Undyne took it upon herself to train me with my magical ability, sense it derives mostly from Sans, therefore it's probably pretty weak.

 _Later that day..._

"Do we _really_ have to do this, Undyne?" I groaned, shifting my gaze awkwardly. I was still getting used to having a second consiousness in my head, sharing my every thought and action with them. Being shorter and having a skeletal arm and leg also weren't fun, and having to balance my wings so I don't topple over was proving to be a bit more of a challenge than I would've hoped.

We were currently in front of Undyne's house, getting ready to spar. Frisk and Chara sat to the side, watching in curiousity.

I stumbled a little, attempting to take a step towards Undyne with my skeletal foot. Unfortunately, that didn't work too well, and I ended up on the ground. I groaned, sinking my face into the ground.

Undyne flashed a toothy smile. "Fuhuhu! Of _course_ we have to do this! We need to learn how good you are at fighting in the first place before we get started on your magic!" And in order to learn to use my new ninety percent magic body, I needed to learn how to use my magic. Great.

 _heh. at least i don't have to do anything._ Sans said in the back of my mind. My right eye twitched. He lent me full control of the body for the time being, setting aside his apparent grudge against me that led to this. Least he could do for killing me, I suppose.

I stood back up shakily, rubbing my head.

Undyne summoned a spear in hand, and got into a battle stance, grinning. "Alright! First thing we need to work on: Summoning magic 101! Just focus on the thing you need, and pull it from where you need it!"

Alphys spoke up in the earpiece that replaced my headphones. "W-What she means it.. F-Focus on that feeling i-inside you.. I-It should b-be pretty foreign, c-considering y-you didn't have magic b-before.."

She was right. The magic did feel very new, and it was easy to locate. It's like a ball, right inside of your chest, waiting to be unleashed. Only problem was.. unleashing it.

A puppet projection of Sans that I assumed only I could see appeared beside me, grinning as per usual. "look, kid. start with your eye. that should make the other part easier to do and to focus on."

I nodded, taking a deep breath, and trying with all my DETERMINATION to move the magic into my left eye. A sharp pain sparked through it, and I held up a hand, hissing.

The puppet Sans mirrored my actions. "ok, no. but you're definitely on the right track. try your right eye, considering it's, y'know, yours."

I nodded, doing the same action but to my right eye. I could feel it flicker for a moment, before becoming a solid cyan. The puppet Sans' grin grew wider, and shot me a puppet-like thumbs up.

I tried to focus my newfound magic outward, away from my chest. I felt.. Something.. Flicker in my hand, if only for a moment. It felt different than I imagined, but I held onto that feeling. The feeling of pushing something out from inside you, forcing it out into a formation that felt somewhat familiar to me. I looked to my hand.

A broadsword, reaching at least two feet away, completely made of bone with intricate patterns and designs etched in it. It looked almost familiar. It's crossguard was sharp, made to have the opponent's weapon slip off instead of catching, and on the base of the blade part itself was the Delta Rune, recreating the near perfect blade for me.

"WOAH! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT, HUMAN!" Undyne yelled. I attempted to face her head-on, but I could already feel sweat trickling down my neck. I now knew how to use magic, and, for whatever reason, I could feel the individual "magic atoms" flowing through my body, stitching me together in places were Sans took his anger out on me however long ago. My eyelids were starting to feel heavy, and I could feel the eyelight in my left eye go out, signalling that Sans' mind was asleep. Of course, I didn't know at this point what that meant, but I later found out.

I let out a deep breath, blinking the stars out of my vision. "Yo, uh.. I think we're gonna have to stop today.. I feel.. Exaughsted.."

Undyne took a good look at me, and the Bone Broadsword (Huh. Bonesword. Good name for them) dissapated from my hand, and I took in a deep breath from the letting the magic come back to me. She sighed, apparently satisfied with what she saw. "Alright, alright. You can go. But be careful on your way back. I don't want you hurting Sans." Her eye narrowed, and I nodded.

She retreated back into her house, and Frisk quickly rushed over to help me stand, which was becoming increasingly difficult by the second. My eyes shut, and my dreams came rolling back in.

 ** _A/N: EYYY!_**

 ** _BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS ONE COMING OUT SO FAST, DID'JA?_**

 ** _But yeah, I was really hyped to write this chapter, so I cranked it out. It's a lot longer than my usual, too, so that's a plus._**

 ** _Also! We finally got the main version of our protagonist into the mix! Yay! He's alive and kicking once more! He's learning his magic, and learning his abilities! YEAH!_**

 ** _Also, sorry if this one seemed a little fast paced, it's just I really wanted write this one lmao._**

 ** _Oh yeah! Before I forget, I need a story cover for this thing! So, if you have anything I could use that's not my profile picture, tag me on Tumblr ( connorwing), and show me what you got! I'm open to just about anything, as long as it's not NSFW._**

 ** _Anyway.._**

 ** _Wingah Flies Away!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_SHATTER._

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, CONNOR?!"

Feet pounding on the ground. A weak, broken sword flying. Another shatter.

"WHAT'S WRONG? YOU THINK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU?!"

A zip sound. Orange, black, and blue.

"No. I'm going to do something much, much worse."

A ear piercing scream.

\--

Chapter 10

A Little Chat.

\--

I gasped, reaching up and clutching my chest. My usual shirt was resting on my torso, with the "Fusion Jacket" laying on the other side of the room. My necklace hinge loosely around my neck, as usual.

I sighed, willing the magic in my right eye calm down. It did by just a bit, dulling down to a soft glow.

Oh yeah, that was a thing. Apparently, depending on who was in control of my body, the light to our corresponding eye would be the one that lit up. I had right, Sans had left.

One look at my mind told me that Sans wasn't up yet. I was thankful, because being with another person 24/7 got sickening real quick. I needed a break from the minor chaos of day-to-day life.

 _"SANS! GIVE ME THE REMOTE!"_

 _" Well, you technically have the remote."_

 _"HUMAN SANS! QUIT BICKERING WITH YOURSELF AND COME EAT YOUR SPAGHETTI!!"_

I smiled sadly, grabbing my jacket and throwing it on. I slipped my slippers onto my feet, and went out the door of our room. We took Sans', of course, and since Frisk had no where else to go, they stayed with us, sleeping on that ratty old couch. Sans didn't quite trust me around Papyrus yet, but I hoped that would change soon.

I hopped down through the broken part of the railing, as we still hadn't fixed it since our little.. "Tussle." I landed on my feet with shocking grace only Sans usually possesses.

I flipped up my hood and headed out the front door, looking down. The snow crunched lightly as I walked east, yawning. I got next to no sleep last night, but I'd trade sleep for some time alone.

I scratched my head as I came to the brightly-lit building I wanted to go to. It was open, as it usually was.

I opened the door, feeling exhausted. I plopped down at Sans' usual counter seat, letting the hood cover my face. I only used my skeleton hand, keeping the other shoved deep in my pocket.

Grillby walked through the fire exit, looking at me with a confused expression. He took his spot behind the counter, glancing at me.

".. Sans..?"

I nodded, shifting my voice down a few octaves in order to sound like Sans. "Uh, yeah. I would like a double order of eggs, please. And Honey Mustard." I kept my right eye shut behind the shadow of my hood, and kept a wide grin on my face. Grillby cocked an eyebrow, but I wasn't too keen on letting Grillby know I fused with Sans.

He shrugged, going to the fire exit to grab the fries and condiment. I breathed out a sigh of relief. He didn't notice.

Grillby came back with the fries, setting them down in front of me. I immediately grabbed one out of instinct.

Unfortunately, instinct told me to use the hand actually having flesh on it.

I froze. A couple moments of silence, before Grillby's flames got brighter.

"W-Wait!" I stammered out, "I-I can explain! I-I just-"

He raised his hand to silence me, sighing. His flames died back down to their usual intensity.".. I was just removing the shadow so I could see your face.."

I blinked, then slammed my hand into my forehead. Why didn't I think that would happen? I groaned and lay my head flat on the table.

Grillby shrugged, before grabbing a glass cup from behind the counter and rubbing the inside with a old wash rag. An old habit, Sans told me.

I sighed. "S-Sorry to lie to you, Grillby, but-"

He laughed lightly, an old sound. It was just a louder version of the crackling fire. I lifted my head up and cocked a brow.

"It's quite alright, really." He said, smiling lightly. "I just needed to see if what I've heard was true."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What you heard..?"

He nodded, looking to the glass he was cleaning. "I heard a human and a monster fused. Never thought that monster would be Sans, though."

I looked to the side, grimacing. "Good thing word didn't get out that it was Sans. People would've had a fit."

Grillby nodded along, still washing the glass. ".. You know, I'm actually good friends with Sans."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know." Grillby looked at me, seemingly confused. "I-I mean, he's told me! He's told me you two are great friends!"

He narrowed his eyes, before setting the glass down. "Look, I'm sorry about the fusion. But if it makes you feel any better, it could've been worse. You could've fused with Undyne. Or Snowdrake. Or, god forbid.." He shivered slightly, despite being made of fire. "... Mettaton."

I laughed hard, grinning almost as wide as Sans. "Thanks Grillbz. I needed that."

"Don't mention it."

A ring, followed by _Main Theme_ from _Shovel Knight._ I pulled my phone out of my right jacket pocket. It was Papyrus.

I hit the "answer call" button, bringing the phone up to my ear.

"Heya, Paps, what's up?"

"HUMAN SANS! Where have you been?! I've been looking everywhere!"

I shrugged, though he couldn't see it. "I'm at Grillby's, why?"

"YOUR PATROL STARTS IN LESS THAN TEN MINUTES, THAT'S WHY!"

I glanced to my phone's clock. Just as he said, it was 8:20, ten minutes before my shift. I collected my fries and dropped a bag of gold onto the counter.

Grillby seemed temporarily stunned, so I took the opportunity to spring out of there and towards my work station.

 _Man, Papyrus is gonna kill me..!_


	11. Chapter 11

\--

Chapter 11

Bad Time

\--

 _Oh_ _my GOD this is so BORING._

I sighed, slamming my head on the wood in front of me. Sans sighed in our combined mind, and I could tell he was tired of my constant complaining.

Didn't mean I'd stop, though.

 _kid. i get it. it's boring, but it's my_ job. _we've gotta do this._ Sans spoke through the mind link.

 _... Doesn't mean we can't sleep on the job, right?_

 _now you're speaking my language._

\--

I looked around the small, closed in wooden room. A figure slept on the bed, snoring lightly. Based on the tuff of hair, it was Frisk.

I blushed, shaking them lightly. "Hey, Frisky-Bits," _Wait what._ "How are you doing?"

 _No._

 _NO._

 _NONONONONONO-_

They yawned cutely, pulling the covers away from them, only covering _just_ enough to tell me they weren't wearing clothes.

 _THIS IS NOT OKAY._

They grinned flirtily, moving the blanket to expose their legs, giggling lightly. "Like what you see~?"

 _Fuck I do._

 _Wait--_

They pulled the blanket upward slowly, just below their crotch region, and-

\--

 _SNAP._

I shot up from my spot, my head whipping around crazily. My eye was flaming blue, but, despite hearing something snap, Sans was just losing his f#cking sh!t.

 _Shut up._

 _FRISK?! SERIOUSLY?! OH MY GOD!_

 _Shut up, Sans._

 _OH MY GOD I AM DYING. THIS IS PERFECT. OH MY-_

Another snap.

Our head shot up, and Sans used his uncanny ability to search the woods stretching before us. Nothing.

We looked the other direction. Nothing again.

"You hear it, right?" I asked out loud queitly.

".. Yeah, I do." He responded.

Another snap. I identified it as coming from behind us, and I whipped around. Sans scanned the area.

" **Knock knock.** "

I looked to the front of the station, where the voice came from. Once again, nothing.

".. Who's there?"

 _connor, who are you talking to?_

... Nothing..

My breath caught in my throat as a creak sounded from the top of the station.

"BOO!"

I screamed loudly, watching as the little human known as Frisk flipped downward from the station, giggling.

Chara was laughing behind them, trying not to burst into hysterical laughter, by the looks of it.

A blue light made itself known, and I found myself being shoved into the back of my own mind.

"What..?"

Sans's eyes were locked on to the DETERMINATION ghost known as Chara.

\--

 ** _Two in one day! That's fun!_**

 ** _I'm so fkn tired yo ;~;_**

 ** _Anyway,_**

 ** _Wingah Flies Away!_**


	12. Chapter 12

\--

Chapter 12

Shit.

Our left eye was only a spiral of flames, flashing and burning furiously. I could only watch helplessly as Sans glared daggers at Chara. If looks could kill, then-

Well, I mean, Chara's already dead, so-

ANYWAY.

Our eye twitched as Sans locked eyes with the ghost of pure DETERMINATION.

Frisk looked between us, seemingly baffled. A bone appeared above our head, and I winced as he almost forcefully dragged power from my SOUL.

"So, Chara, you'd better have a damn good explanation as to why you're here, or I'm going to have to shove a bone through your little lifeline."

WOAH WOAH WOAH, NO. I yelled internally. Sans, however, could still hear it. WE'RE NOT KILLING FRISK WHEN THEY HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING.

Frisk shivered slightly, while Chara rolled their eyes, unsurprised. "Look, bonehead, we both know that's a stupid idea that would never, never in a million years, work. So back off." They said, grinning smugly.

"Doesn't mean it won't still-"

I seized control while Sans was distracted, fighting for my rights. "Woah woah, people," I spoke firmly. "Let's not get into a fight here. We can settle this peacefully."

Chara scoffed. "He started it."

Sans wrenched control away from me again. "You committed genocide, you-" 

I pulled back control again, stopping Sans from saying a very nasty word. "Okay, Sans, chill out. They haven't done anything. This is a pacifist timeline, you know this."

Sans threw control away from me again, sweat dripping down our face. This was giving me a headache. He summoned a Gaster Blaster, and I did the mental equivalent of a gasp, feeling the power drain from my portion of our SOUL.

Sans looked at the new Blaster. It had a different design than the normal ones. It had three different prongs to fire from, each one being able to switch out in order to fire.. Different beams, I would assume. There was one locked to the mouth, and two on either side of it. It's eye shifted with each switch as Sans played with it, telling us what color it could fire.

Frisk gulped, and I took temporary control over our human hand, forcing the Blaster away. "No!" I said, taking over the mouth too. "You're not hurting them!!"

Sans growled, our control over our mouth being split between us. "I think we are! They killed everyone!" He waves his hand, summoning the blaster and forcing it to charge. Before I had the chance to react, it fired.

"NO!"

Fortunately, Frisk had a lot of experience dodging Blaster Beams, and threw themselves out of the way before the beam of searing light reached them. It was a good thing they overshot their target, too, as the beam had expanded outwards as it reached a new target:

The station.

It was completely obliterated, only leaving a small crater in the ground.

Sans tried to make us step out with our right leg, but I seized control before it landed, forcing us to lose control and stumble over ourselves. Sans shot his hand forward, attempting to fire another beam.

 _Song That Might Play When you Fight Sans [Chiptune - 8bit Remix] by NQW began playing._

I growled, throwing my own hand out and making the Gaster Blaster twist around, firing into the woods around us. It obliterated tons of trees, looking almost as if they had been straight shot out of existence.

"FRISK!" I yelled, gaining their attention temporarily. "GET PAPYRUS!"

They nodded at my statement, running back in the direction of Snowdin town. Sans's eye widened, and he scrambled awkwardly to his feet, holding his skeletal hand out as if he was about to snap. "Oh no, you don't!"

"Wait _waitWAITWAITWAITWAITSANSNO--"_

I felt the ground drop from below me, and for only a moment, all that existed was void.

Then I bellyflopped into a snowy path.

 **-1 HP.**

A person tripped over me, and, taking the opportunity that had presented itself with my nausea, he threw a bone towards Frisk. It was razor sharp, and I felt more power drain from my SOUL.

Frisk rolled out of the way just in time, the bone only grazing their arm, leaving a small cut. I growled, punching myself in the face.

 **-2 HP.**

Both Sans and I winced at the pain, before I gripped onto our shirt, and I threw us to the ground.

We probably look really stupid.

I gripped the hair on the back of my head, cringing from the inevitable hit.

And I slammed my head against the ground.

A/N: That was stupidly fun to write. Like, no, seriously, writing a character beating the sh!t Outta themselves it just.. *Shiver* SO DAMN FUN! So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and as always.. Wingah Flies Away!


	13. Chapter 13

\--

Chapter 13

Make-Up Time

\--

 _"Huh. I'm_ _curious as to what they're trying to do. It seems.. As if they need to hone their powers."_

 _"You're right. We need to speed this up."_

 _"What? You_ really _think I'll let that happen? They'll never figure it out."_

 _"Maybe. Just maybe. We need to speed the process along, anyway."_

\--

"BROTHER, YOU _KNOW_ HOW I FEEL ABOUT VIOLENCE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!"

I felt shifting of my jacket, and my eyes avert downward as my brain forced me out of unconsciousness.

 _Well sh!t, that sucked._

"Sorry, bro. I thought.. I thought they would hurt someone.."

 _Oh, I should probably sit this one out._

Papyrus gained a worried expression, looking down at Sans. He got down on one knee, bringing himself to our level. "Sans.. Why would you believe they would hurt someone? They haven't done anything. There's no reason to-"

"Stop, Papyrus." Sans snapped, before looking at his brother. "I know what I did was bad, but I have a very good reason for it."

".. Then why don't you tell me..?"

Sans growled, before flipping our hood up, and walking out the door to Papyrus's room.

"You wouldn't understand anyway."

\--

 _A few days later..._

"Knock knock."

A voice from behind the purple door gasped, as if not expecting us. She giggled, before answering. "Who is there?"

Sans had one ready to go. "Jacket."

She giggles in anticipation. "Jacket who?"

I caught Sans off-guard by quickly shoving control away from him, lowering my voice a few octaves to resemble Sans. "I'm gonna _jacket_ to you tonight, baby~."

 _oh my god._

She froze up for a second, before bleating softly. "W-What..? T-That isn't a joke you would usually make.."

I laughed, returning my voice back to normal. "Don't worry, Toriel, it's just me."

I couldn't see, but I could tell by her stunned silence that her eyes had widened. "C-Connor?! I-Is.. Is that..?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's me." I scratched my head lightly, looking down. "Sorry for that inappropriate joke."

She just sighed. "It is.. Fine. Why would you come here with Sans, anyway? He has never brought anyone before.."

Sans took over for the moment. "Didn't really have a choice, Tori."

I could tell she noticed the difference in our voice the fusion had caused. It sounded different. Mine sounded richer and more baritone, while Sans spoke higher and louder than normal.

"Sans.. Connor.. What happened..?"

We both took control at the same time, our voices doubling up on each other. " **Fusion.** "

Toriel gasped, and I heard a _thunk_ on the door. "B-But..! In order for t-two to fuse, one must've..-"

"Yeah. I died."

Heat began radiating off the door, and I could tell she was angry. "But _he_ promised he would protect you..! _He PROMISED!_ "

"Look, Tori, I-"

"NOTHING FROM YOU!"

 _sh!t, she's angry._

 _You think?_

I gulped down the fear in my throat, holding my hands up defensively. "W-Wait, Tori! It's alright! I did something stupid! It's my fault, alright?!"

It wasn't the whole truth, but it was enough to get the heat to die down a little.

 _i just came here to relax, and guess what f#cking happens._ Sans thought, and my eye twitches lightly.

"L-Look, I'm.. Gonna go.. I'll, uh, see you later?"

She spoke, queitly and softly. "Goodbye, my child."

\--

I scratched behind my ear as the River Person parked in front of Alphys's lab. She had, apparently, developed something that would help me train my powers. It was good timing, too, as I could begin to feel the urgency that belonged to Sans beginning to creep it's way into our SOUL.

"Tra La La~. Beware of the boy who reminds you of yourself~."

I snuck a glance over my shoulder at River Person at that line. They were strangely quiet the whole ride, and now they wanted to give me a piece of advice right before dropping me off?

Strange, that's for sure.

As I stepped up to the steps of Alphys's lab, I saw the shimmering star right in front of us.

I stepped up to it, looking to it with a glowing eye.

 _what's that..?_ Sans asked. I shrugged, walking to the lab and knocking on the door.

It flipped open, and Alphys stood there, twiddling her thumbs. She looked up at me, and waved me inside.

"So, what's this all about, Alph?" I asked, leaning against the wall to the right of the doorway. "You said over the phone you could help me practice my magic, right?"

She nodded, waving over to a machine to the right of her computer. It was where Mettaton would burst out, if we still followed the games script. She gulped. "T-This is a Virtual RealitY Magic E-exhibiter, or the 'VRYME'."

She pulled on her collar, continuing to speak. "I-It allows a user t-to practice magic in an environment t-that's safe and secure."

I nodded, looking to the device with excitement that shocked me. "So, I can practice magic with it?"

Alphys nodded.

I grinned, hopping over to the machine. "Then let's get started!"

She looked worried. "D-Don't you-"

"Don't care, let's do this!"

 _wait, maybe we should-_

But I was already in the machine, and Alphys was strapping me in. Sans sighed, and I grinned widely.

"R-Ready?" Alphys asked.

"I was born ready."

Alphys pushed a button, and I was sucked into the virtual world.

\--

 ** _A/N: Yeah yeah, I know. I rushed this chapter a bit, and it moved really fast with no real pacing. Honestly, I just wanted to get the story moving. Those of you who read the original might recognize a few of these plot details, so I hope you've prepared yourselves for what comes next ;)_**

 ** _Anyway, as always.._**

 ** _Wingah Flies Away!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Gah, I had a sh!t-ton of problems with the final segment of this, but I figured out how to make it work._**

 ** _Anyway, on to the chapter._**

\--

Chapter 14

1-14-15-13-1-12-25-25

\--

My breath caught in my throat as the black screen before me appeared. I was floating in a black expanse, words floating in front of me. They all had that same Undertale font we're all familiar with, and the were jittering like the words on the title screen.

Alphys's voice rang out from the black abyss. "S-So, I have it set so t-that you don't have to worry about the skill level. J-Just press 'proceed' and i-it'll take you to where you need to be."

Right. Virtual reality. Forgot about that.

I willed myself to float forward, pressing on the floating "proceed" button.

The words disappeared in a flash, and a white egg-shaped room appeared around me. The middle of the room had been raised, almost so it looked like a fighting arena.

Which, I suppose, is exactly what it was.

 _this is.. very, very strange._. Sans thought. I nodded along, looking around the room for a moment.

 _"Weird" is a better word, I'd say._ I responded. _But, uh.. Definitely cool._

A sigh from Alphys came over the intercom. "O-Okay, I have a l-list of magical abilities you can p-preform." I nodded along. "F-From the looks of t-the readings I've g-got pulled up, you've already preformed four.."

I nodded, "Yeah, I've done teleporting, bones, Boneswords, and Gaster Blasters." I thought for a moment, before adding, "None of which I mastered, by the way."

Alphys's breath hitched for a second at the name Gaster, but I chose to ignore it. "R-Right. F-From what I can see, you c-can preform t-two 'cannon' attacks, t-two transportation moves, one SOUL ability, and a handful of w-weapon attacks."

I nodded, looking to a dummy that appeared in front of me. "S-Summon a 'B-Bonesword'." Alphys told me.

I nodded, breathing out slowly. The Bonesword I had used on my first day of training with Undyne appeared in my hand, and I readied a battle stance. The dummy reacted in kind, taking a human-like shape and taking it's own stance.

 _are you sure you're ready for this training, kid?_ Sans asked.

 _I was born ready._

I shot off towards the dummy, slashing at it with the sword I had in my hand. It made a feeble attempt to jump over my swing, but I just swung around and slashed it in mid-air. It turned into a blur of ones and zeros, before shattering.

 _woah._

"W-Woah."

I shrugged at the sentiments. "What? I had minor martial arts training before I came here, and the kendo swords alwa-"

I _whack_ in the back of my head knocked me out of my thoughts.

 **-1 HP.**

I whipped around, growling as I slashed through the dummy yet again. It died in the same way as the first.

I heard the _tap tap tap_ of running, and I whipped around, and, purely on instinct, grabbed whatever the dummy's equivalent of a SOUL was, and it turned into a blue color.

Sans might've helped, too.

I played around with the feeling of having a SOUL in my hand, before whipping my hand to the side, forcing the dummy to smash into a wall and shattering it like the other two.

I hadn't noticed before this point, but I was sweating and my right eye had utterly flared blue.

Time itself seemed to slow down as another dummy jumped my from my right, two others following in it's heed. I grinned, summoning a bone and shoving it through the first, then, summoning a sword, I slashed through the second.

Then, using my wings I constantly forgot I had, I stabbed forward and pierced the last one's skull.

Time sped back up to normal, and they all shattered in quick succession.

"O.. Okay.." I spoke, panting in between words. "That.. Was unexpected.. And.. Amazing.."

Another dummy came out of nowhere, and promptly got a Gaster Blaster beam to the face. My left eye had burst into a flame of blue, and Sans spoke. "Sorry, couldn't have you losing any more stamina."

I quirked a brow, but that was quickly wiped away as I realized something:

I knew how Sans used Gaster Blasters.

Which means..

The simulation must've realized my revelation, because a dozen of the dummies came my way. Using my new-found magic, I tried to summon a Gaster Blaster.

It fired a beam, but it didn't behave quite right. The beam was triangular, wiping out the entirety of the wave. I glanced up at the blaster, raising an eyebrow.

It was a tripod. It was silver with black highlights, with a black camera at the top. It fired from the legs within the tripod, and those legs were currently facing the wave it had just demolished. Charging a beam, but not letting it fire, I noticed the lasers began to gather at the part of the tripod that had the legs conjoined.

 _woah._

 _Oh. Hell. Yes._

Alphys seemed nervous. "T-That's a lot of magic and new abilities t-to be learning all at once.. A-Are you sure you want to do this..?"

I nodded, grinning as more dummies came from nowhere.

" **Bring it on.** "

\--

 _"Hm.. Within my studies of the multiverse, some things seem to be constant with these.. 'players' who use magic._

 _"This goes the same with most monsters, but even so, they all seem to have a 'base' for their magic. From pens, to household appliances, fire, bones, or even technology, they all have a base._

 _"Now, I'm curious. What would Connor's base be if he had gotten his base from something other than fusion? Swords? These.. Tripods?_

 _".. Or something much, much more terrifying?"_

 _A evil smile lit up the room, a red glow coming from the left eye, and a blue coming from the right._

 _"Well, I guess I'm the answer to that question, right, doc?"_

 _Silence._

 _"I suppose so,_ @?0/æ17."

 _"I suppose so."_

\--

 ** _Not much longer now.._**

 ** _Wingah Flies Away._**


	15. Chapter 15

\--

Chapter 15

The Beginning of the End?

\--

 _STAB._

 _CRUNCH._

 _SMASH._

I panted, throwing a dummy into three more, wiping them out with ease. With a twist and a slash, three of them split into half. I grunted, flapping my wings to create a small gust of air. Jumping into the air and using what Sans had dubbed "Temporal Shift", I shredded them all with a spinning sword slash.

I let go of the Shift, panting. Sweat trickled down my nose, and I could feel my body getting progressively more tired.

I growled, backflipping over a dummy and forcing a bone through its chest.

I landed on one foot, before stumbling. I managed to catch myself, but not before I could retaliate the oncoming blow.

 **-3 HP.**

I panted, destroying that dummy. I took a glance at my health.

 **5/17 HP.**

I hopped out of the way of another dummy, grabbing it's SOUL and throwing it across the field. It skidded before stopping, shattering into ones and zeros.

"O.. Okay.." I panted, "Alphys, I'm ready-" a slash through another dummy "-.. to leave."

"G-Got it." A flurry of keystrokes, and I wiped out a few more dummies with one of my tripods, obliterating them.

Sans grunted from our body, summoning a Gaster Blaster and destroying the next small onslaught. "Okay, Alphys, what's the holdup?!" He yelled, creating a small dome of bones to shield us from oncoming attacks.

Alphys audibly gulped. "I-I can't get you out!" She yelled, before panicking and typing in another command. "I-I c-can't do anything a-about the d-dummies either!"

Panic filled my eyes as one of the bones shielding us cracked inward. _Since when can these things break our weapons?!_

Another one cracked, and panic started to fill our conjoined SOULs. "Alph, please-"

A static filled the air, before it suddenly cut out.

"I think we're alone on this.." I spoke, worry filling my voice.

Sans simply nodded, before forcing the bones to go outward in a shockwave that obliterated the dummies surrounding us. I clutched my head, dizzy.

 _What if we die in here?_

My eyes widened at the prospect, and I looked around to the ever-closing in dummies. I didn't want to die in here! I wanted to live! I.. I..

I yelled as loud as I possibly could, swords fanning out from all sides of me, before shooting off, each of them duplicating.

" ** _BONESWORD SHOCKWAVE!_** "

The dummies were destroyed, each of the dummies exploding in a terrific spectacle. I panted, dropping to the ground in a exhausted heap.

 _what was that..?_

I couldn't answer, as, unlike before, where the ones and zeros would simply fizzle out of existence, in this case, they stuck around.

"What the..?"

My eyes widened as the ones and zeros all zoomed into one spot in the air, accumulating in a clump of mass so bright I actually had to avert my eyes at it.

Once the mass of light receded, I stared.

 _No way._

It was the boy from my dream in the Ruins. Same black hair. Same bright orange eyes, though this time they looked.. Almost insane.

That same orange jacket that faded into blue at the top.

There _were_ differences, such as the _bright orange wings_ attached to his back, and the scars running up and down his face. But, still, he looked the same.

 _Gaster's Theme_ played in the background.

My heart sped up as he grinned at me wildly. " **Aw,** " He spoke, his voice deep and terrifying. Like a broken record version of a 60's radio announcer, but a teenager. " **Don't you know how to greet an old _friend?_** "

He laughed. It wasn't light-hearted at all, it was a crazy, almost breathy laugh.

I was frozen in fear, for whatever reason, so I let Sans take over. "Who are you?!" He yelled, magic flooding our left eye. He and I both were wiped from that day of training, however, so we wouldn't stand a chance.

The boy tapped his chin for a second. " **I guess I'll just go with the name that accurately describes me.** " He grinned, his eyes bloodshot and teeth yellow. " ** _Anomaly._** "

Chills went down my spine at that. That name sounded so.. Familiar.

Anomaly simply shrugged, reaching his hand out. Thick, powerful lines of coding wrapped themselves around my wrist, binding me in place.

" **I should _really_ thank you, Connor,**" _How did he-?!_ " **Without you, I never would have found what I wanted.** "

I struggled at the bindings, desperate. "What do you _want_?!"

He shrugged, but the look in his eyes told me he was the furthest thing from confused someone can manage. The coding traveled down my arm, and I winced at the searing hot feeling beginning to make itself known on my arm.

My wings tried to reach out, but the coding just wrapped around it too. I gasped, feeling the heat seep itself into raw magic. Sans screamed, high and loud.

The grin on Anomaly's face widened, before a piece of coding snuck down my wing.

 _Someone.. Help.._

I called for help.

The arena suddenly flashed red, and I looked up, eyes wide.

Anomaly growled, before disappearing into a portal of code. The simulation began to shut down.

"CONNOR?! It's me! It's Frisk! Wake up, _please!_ "

\--

 ** _Wingah Flies Away._**


	16. Chapter 16

\--

Chapter 16

 _Anomaly._

\--

I groaned, attempting to rub my hand against my forehead, only to find a wet washcloth stuck to the top of my forehead. I peeled it off, and sat up.

I looked to the washcloth, confused. I sweeped the eoom with my eyes. Alphys's upstairs lab room.. Weirdly enough, the lights were off, and the room was covered in darkness.

To my side, surprisingly, was Frisk, asleep in a chair that was metal and looked oh _so_ uncomfortable to sleep in.

"What happened..?" I wondered aloud, glancing around. Chara was floating above Frisk, the red glow coming from their body creating an ethereal light. They looked at me with a contemplative look gracing their features.

The ghost responded without me needing to ask. "You came out of the machine in a practical coma." They stated bluntly, a dead look in their eye.

I glanced at the deadened lights. They shrugged. "Something happened to the Underground. Most, if not, then all power was wiped clean, creating a _lot_ of chaos.

I looked to the ground, before I looked up at them once more. ".. Is he here..?"

Chara's eyes narrowed. "Who do you mean by 'him'?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, looking to the asleep Frisk in front of me.

"Nobody.."

 _"Nobody at all."_

\--

 **Meanwhile, in an unkown area..**

A figure who's body below his neck seemed to be goop, with a head that resembled a skull, and who had two hands floating to the sides that were also skeletal with giant holes in the center seemed to be watching a screen where a conversation between a blonde fusion with skeletal wings and a ghost took place. He looked contemplative, the cracks running down one eye and up the other seemed to deepen as the stress piled on.

Surrounding him were various screens, each of them showing a different situation that all seemed to be different, but with one key detail.

In one screen, a blonde human with a fractured SOUL that was teeming with gold was hugging another ghost, each of them crying.

In another, once more, a human with green eyes and a mess of hair stood across from this same ghost, although this time, the ghost was tangible, taking on a human form as they fought in the rain.

 _All of these people seem to have a connection to Chara.. Some stronger than others, but they do._

The figured sighed, and looked to his left palm. A mess of code was caught in the hole of his hand, forcing him to stay connected to the timeline with the monster and human fusion. The boy with black hair and the orange jacket stood in front of the screen, grinning wildly.

 _No matter the timeline, Anomaly always seems to find him.._

Anomaly backed away from the screen, pulling up a map of the Underground from seemingly nowhere.

Gaster arched what could be taken as an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" He asked simply. A cold shiver was sent down his gooped spine, but he took no notice to it.

Anomaly shrugged. "Making a plan of attack."

Gaster's eyes straightened out to a neutral position, and he stared straight ahead, into the screen where the fusion was. He had seemed to lay back down, with the rag back on his head.

Anomaly wrote down a date, laying it out so that it was plain as day for Gaster.

It's not like he could do anything to help, anyway.

The gooped scientist sighed, looking down.

 _I hope Connor realizes what Anomaly's up to.._

 _Before it's too late._

 ** _:3_**

 ** _Wingah Flies Away_**


	17. Chapter 17

\--

Chapter 17

No More RESETs.

\--

I sipped at the Honey Mustard in my hand, looking over to the beautiful sight of the sparkling castle in the distance with empty eyes.

Memories flashed through my mind of things that could've been. Things that, in other worlds, might've happened.

 _hey, uh.. you okay?_

I shrugged, looking out to the sea of Echo Flowers that expanded out before me. Every conversation ever heard, every conversation ever spoken within these walls.

Sans snickered a little, and I mentally glanced at him with a wary expression.

 _never took ya as the contemplative type, kid._

I shrugged. "I'm usually not. I guess this just.. Took me by surprise, that's all."

 _... can i ask you something?_

"Hit me."

 _who was that anomaly guy?_

My eyebrows furrowed together. "To be honest?" I said, putting my head in my skeletal hand, "Not a clue. I saw him once in a dream before he reared his ugly mug this way."

Sans stayed quiet after that, and I could tell he was staring into the sea of Echo Flowers too.

I must've fallen asleep there, because the next thing I knew, I was sucked back into another dream.

\--

A button was faded in front of me, simple and easy to read. It was in that classic Undertale 8-Bit font, floating in front of me in that void. Right above it read a list of stats. It was a SAVE File, by the looks of it.

"Chara".

"LV: 1".

"HP: 20/20".

So on and so forth.

I glanced down at the button below it. For some reason, I could tell I couldn't interact with it. That responsibility was left to Frisk.

I noticed something flickering above me. I looked up, only to find Anomaly floating there. He was grinning that same manic grin, neon strings wrapped around his fingers.

 _Copycat._

Anomaly reached a hand forward, the strings suddenly shooting out and wrapped around that SAVE File box. I jumped backward, watching as the strings touched the name at the top and converting itto a glitching mess. The rest of the information on the page followed suite, slowly being absorbed into Anomaly's grasp.

I tried to yell out, but my voice got caught in my throat.

The Reset button below the SAVE File cracked.

It cracked again.

Then it _shattered_.

 _I could've sworn I heard an ear-peircing scream._

 ** _Sorry for not being able to get these stories out as much, guys. I've had little to no inspiration to write because of lack of reviews and rhings of that sort._**

 ** _But, as always.._**

 ** _Wingah Flies Away!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Okay I just wanted to say thanks to joe-hoe for letting me use his art of the two for Coverart! It's actually what pushed me to write this chapter, lol._**

\--

Chapter 18

Frisk's Turmoil

\--

My feet pounded through the snow, all of the snow that crunched below my feet kicking up into the air. My teeth grit, reaching the skeleton brother's house.

As I reached the door, I could hear Papyrus's voice from inside, telling whoever else was inside to calm down.

I grit my teeth, pushing open the door to see a flipped table and Frisk hyperventilating on the floor. Their breath was being forced in and out through rapid breathes, and by the time I made my way over to them, they were already curled into a tight ball on the floor.

I tried to reach out to stop them from shaking, but they swatted my hand away faster than I could react.

 _that's not normal._

 _No sh!t, Sherlock._

They looked up to me from their ball, their eyes wide and bloodshot. I backed away, glancing at Papyrus with an eyebrow quirked.

Papyrus looked at me with a scared expression.

A shine of red took over their body, before exploding outwards, Frisk's body going limp. I grit my teeth together, my right eye flaming a magnificent blue.

The red seemed to almost.. Glance around. Almost as if it was looking for a new host.

In a flash of neon light, it was gone.

\--

A few hours later, I sat by the couch, Sans's presence floating beside me, silent but not unoticed. Frisk's body was laid out on the couch, a washcloth on their forehead and a blanket pulled up to cover their body.

Papyrus came from behind me, a worried expression covering his face. "Can I.." He gulped, glancing to the side. "Can I speak to Sans..?"

I nodded, letting myself into the back of my mind and allowing Sans to take over. "What's up, bro?"

Papyrus gulped, glancing to Frisk with tears in his eyes. "Are... Are they going to be okay..?"

Our eyes went blank, the left becoming pure black while the right became a solid white.

"... I don't know."

Papyrus's eyes became flooded with tears, and he took a shaky breath. "I.. I'll be in my room."

Sans simply nodded.

As Papyrus went up to his room and I took back control, I gripped my necklace.

 _We have to stop him._

 _i know._

 _Got any ideas?_

I asked, mentally turning to Sans.

 _not'_ _a one._

... _Guess we'll do this the hard way._

\--

"Well, that was certainly unexpected." Anomaly said, turning to the gooped Gaster. He grinned wide, a new type of manic look in his eye.

Gaster's eyes were averted downward, not wanting to look at what he had done.

The RESET button's peices floated all around the void, all of them being held by strings. The peices almost looked like they wanted to float back together, tugging on the neon strings towards each other.

"... So this is what happens when someone steals that power."

Anomaly slowly turned to face his new prisoner, a grin splitting across his features.

Chara was strung to the wall by the same strings that hooked the RESET button's peices. Their body, for once, was fully fleshed out, their normal colors clinging to them like they had just come back.

Anomaly grinned, raising his hand and tightening the neon strings.

\--

 ** _Mwuahahaha_**

 ** _I'm an evil bitch lol_**

 ** _Not much to say here, other than.._**

 ** _Wingah Flies Away!_**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

No way in Hell.

\--

 _CRASH!_

I looked at the machine in front of me. It was a simple tube, looking rusted and broken down. The cloth that once covered it had been thrown to the ground in a crumpled pile. Thanks to the power outage the Underground had, the only light in Sans's lab was coming from a glowing blue bone casting the whole room in an ethereal light.

 _you really did explored the place, didn'tcha, kid?_ Sans spoke from inside the mind. A apparation of him floated beside me, taking the form of a Sans-like doll with his hands shoved deep in his jacket pockets.

I stayed silent, looking to the panel on the left side of the tube. It looked broken down, almost decrepit. But it had to work.

Sans's puppet sighed. _kid, i know you want to help frisk. hell, i know you want to stop that.. anomaly guy._ His eyelights swung over to the machine. The door on the outside of it was the only thing with any type of symbol on it: A Gaster Blaster. _but i've tried fixing this machine. a million and one times. i can't. and i don't think you could unless you have some serious scientific prowess i don't know about._

The skeletal wings on my back twitched in annoyance, and I glared at the puppet out of the corner of my eye. "Sans, Frisk is seriously hurt. If they die, they _don't_ come back. And you should know how easy it is to die as a human in the Underground.

Sans looked down, before looking back to me. I went back to looking at the machine. I didn't have any scientific prowess. I didn't have mechanical prowess. But one thing I did have?

My SOUL pulsed with the power.

DETERMINATION.

\--

Papyrus laid in his racecar bed, unmoving. He had began crying, right in front of Sans.. And he didn't even care. Sans just stood there, doing nothing. He looked almost unfeeling.

The darkness creeping up on Papyrus seemed to worm it's way into his SOUL. Since the fusion, Sans hadn't been able to do things with him. He wouldn't read Fluffy Bunny, he wouldn't help with his traps, and since the incident in the woods, he hadn't even been doing his job. He could barely bring himself to pun.

Papyrus knew that the fusion was difficult. He really did. But the darkness in his SOUL seemed to worm it's way ever deeper. He could feel his hope diminish by the minute. With a sigh, he tightly hugged his pillow.

"... I miss the old you, Sans."

\--

Frisk looked around at the infinite expanss of darkness surrounding them. Without a doubt, it was the darkest place they'd ever been in.

They couldn't even see themselves.

A light pulse came from their chest, and they glanced at it. It had their SOUL, but it looked different. It looked.. Hollow. Like it was missing some sort of key component that was really needed for them to get out of this God-forsaken place.

A missing presence was there, too. Something that had been with them as long as Frisk could remember during their time in the Underground. They curled inward, into a ball with their legs pulled up to their chest.

".. Where are they?"

\--

Chara tugged at their restraints, watching the pacing figure with a skeptical eye. They felt it. They felt the need to put his plan into motion. He was almost done preparing th next stage, Chara could feel it. Without a shroud of doubt, they knew that both Connor nor Sans would like what would come to them.

They growled, pulling the strings harder, but to avail.

Gaster glanced at them for only a second, before turning back to the screen showing a sleeping Frisk.

Chara's eyebrows furrowed as sweat beaded down their forhead, pulling at the strings with all the power they could.

But, alas, it was no use.

\--

 ** _I figured we'd take a break from our bullet train ride and take a look at what the characters who are involved in all of this are doing._**

 ** _Alas, I don't get to write Anomaly. Sad face._**

 ** _But hey, angst is good too!_**

 ** _I think.._**

 ** _Anyway,_**

 ** _Wingah Flies Away!_**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Death Bells.

\--

A knock at my door jarred me out of my stupor. I looked to it, sighing. "Yeah? Come in."

Papyrus slowly opened the door, a saddened expression on his face. He looked too.. Downridden. Almost depressed. Sans's brotherly instincts kicked in, knocking control out of my hands.

"Yeah, bro? What's up?"

Papyrus slowly walked across the room, before envoloping us into a hug.

"Sans.. Please.. I.. I miss you."

A grimance crossed our face before we hugged back, and Sans pat Papyrus's back gently. They were like that for a while, just silently hugging eachother.

Sans pulled away from the hug, grinning. "Hey, bro, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere. Trust me."

Papyrus nodded slowly, before pulling away, wiping a tear from his eye. "It's.. Okay. I trust you will do whatever you can, Sans."

Sans nodded, and Papyrus slowly walked back to the door, closing it behind him.

 _... We have to stop Anomaly._

"... Right."

\--

 _"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

 _Sans shrugged, twisting the spaghetti noodles on his plate before sticking some in his mouth. If it weren't for the fact that he didn't train himself to indure it, Sans might've puked from the awful taste._

 _That, and they were drowned in ketchup._

 _Papyrus sighed, before grabbing his head in minor frustration._

 _Sans noticed the un-Papyrus-like gesture, and arched a browbone. "Uh.. Paps? You okay?"_

 _Papyrus nodded, sighing and sitting down._

 _Sans stood, walking over to Papyrus and rubbing his back._

 _".. It's okay, bro."_

"Everything's okay."

\--

As we woke, I could tell something was off.

A silent feeling began to overtake Sans's portion of our conjoined SOUL. It felt like something was.. Missing.

Sans's left eyelight lit up. I could tell he reconized the feeling, but from what, he wouldn't reveal.

A teleport later, we stood in the middle of Papyrus's room, eyes empty. Our wings were stiff, and our hands were buried deep in our pockets.

A quick scan around the room told me immediately something was off. The bed was empty, and the covers and blanket were haphazardly thrown off. Bones stuck out of the ground, scorched and broken. The flag that hung in Papyrus's room was on the floor, in tatters. The bookshelf was ruined, and the computer had a smashed-in screen, was tore off from it's cord, and was laying on the floor, useless.

No dust, fortunately.

I looked to the roof, and my eyes narrowed.

 _Neon strings._

 _Anomaly._

One thing was for certain between the two of us:

There was Hell to pay.


	21. Chapter 21

Time for Anomalies.

Chapter 21

\--

As I stepped into the living room, the bags under my eyes deeper than I thought possible. With Frisk unconscious and Papyrus missing, I found myself working harder than before. I only slept when I really needed too, with small intervels to eat.

I looked to Frisk, who was still lying on the couch. Their face was pale and clammy, a wet cloth on their forehead. My hands gripped into tight fists, the tips of my skeletal phalanges on my right hand digging into my glove, leaving minor punctures.

They've had no water for a day and a half.

I grit my teeth, my lips still curved into that stupid permanent grin.

Another day and a half and they'd die.

I whipped around swiftly walking into the kitchen, before throwing open the fridge so hard the hinges cracked, forcing the door to slump and crack through.

I simply glared at it, the deep bags under my eyes becoming that much deeper.

I grabbed a bottle of Honey Mustard, popping open the cap and gulping down what I could of it.

Before I could finish gulping down the condiment, a static noise reached my ears.

I teleported quickly to living room, my face pulled into the closest thing to a snarl I could manage.

A portal was open just above Frisk, static forming at the edges.

My right eye flashed blue, _ping_ -ing Frisk's SOUL blue and whipping them over to me, just as Neon strings flew down, curling up as they slammed into the couch.

I held Frisk up right next to me, a Bonesword flickering into existence in my right hand.

" ** _Not in a million years._** "

The strings took a small double-take, before locking on to Frisk, shooting off towards them.

I swerved them out of the way, flinging my sword upward as they shot by me, cutting the strings off and forcing the cut-off ends to go static and fizzle out of existence.

I heard a hiss from the couch, and I whipped around to face it.

My eyes narrowed at the figure casually lounging on my couch. He was casually flickering in and out of existence, static showing all around him.

" **What? Forgot about me?** "

My eyes narrowed at Anomaly, my right eye twitching frantically.

"Hardly."

Anomaly just grinned a manic grin, and I growled, lunging at him with the Bonesword. With a quick flick of his hand, he was gone, and my sword sunk into the couch, splitting it open.

I looked up at the portal floating above me.

With a quick glance back at Frisk, I lunged inside.

\--

 ** _Sorry for the slow updates, guys! I haven't really had a lot of motivation, so.. Yeah. No reviews and all that. Here, I'll just copy paste something from Doubletale By XWolf26._**

Ya see, writers kinda need reviews to not go insane. I'm no exception. When all of these people are favoriting and following but not telling me what they actually think, it kinda feels like I'm being taken for granted. I share my ideas and stories with you because I want to know your opinion on them, not because I want you to listen quietly.

And it just... Doesn't feel the same as when you get a review when you get a favorite or follow. It feels nice, but it just makes one think "Okay, when are they gonna say something? Did they just favorite the story so they can maybe drop by it some time later to test it out?"

I understand when it's the first chapter or something, because you just wanna see what the stories like, I do that too, but if you're still here by the second chapter, especially in a story moving as quickly as this one, you should probably say something, anything. ** _"_**

 ** _There's, uh.. More to it, than that, but if you wanna know more.. Go read Doubletale. It's a great story._**

 ** _Uh.. Anyway.._**

 ** _Wingah Flies Away_**!


	22. Chapter 22

\--

Chapter 22

Anomaly's Power.

\--

My head swam as my eyes fluttered open, the consuming darkness I was laying on seeming to.. Swirl. Almsot like a pool of infinite water.

I groaned, pushing myself off the ground. From the looks of things, I was in an infinite black space, broken up only by the swirls that decorated the blackness.

The eyelight of my left eye flickered to life, and immediately went to full-on alert.

 _connor? what the hell is this place?_

I shrugged, looking around. ".. Not a clue. Resembles a couple of select places in the Underground, but.."

"All those places are outside of time."

I slow clapping made itself known from behind me, and I whirled around.

Anomaly was slowly making his way over to me, a manic grin on his face. " **Well done!** " His voice resounded, deeper and more.. Echo-like than normal. " **You managed to figure out the _one_ place you could be! Congrats!** "

I grit my teeth, my right eye letting out wisps of blue magic. "I'm DONE with your shit, Anomaly!" I summoned a Bonesword in my hand, getting in a battle stance as quickly as possible.

My free left hand itched with anticipation, waiting for its chance to summon magic.

"I agree with that sentiment, kid." Sans said, his usual laid-back demeanor gone, now replaced with a furious attitude. "And I _definitely_ think that you should be cut down to size, Anomaly."

Anomaly simply grinned, a red, glitchy broadsword with scarily similar dimension as my own appearing in his hand. " **What? Too impatient to have a _real_ build up to this 'final battle'? How lazy.**"

I simply grit my teeth, dashing towards Anomaly at top speed, jumping in the air and slashing downward.

He simply rolled his eyes, bringing up his own sword, clashing it with mine. His grin became slightly more manic as time seemingly slowed down.

 _TEMPORAL SHIFT?!_

My eyes widened far too slowly for my liking, Anomaly swiping our sword away from us, bringing up his free left hand, shoving it to our stomach and forcing a push that sent us flying dozens of feet into the air.

We escaped the Temporal Shift's radius, but Anomaly simply summoned his orange energy wings, speeding towards us at top speed, slamming his fists into us, sending us rocketing back down to the ground.

Seconds before our crash, a severely uncomfortable feeling overtook my body, and I felt our speed dramatically increase, forcing us into the ground at the speed of sound.

 **5/17 HP.**

 _Shit._

Anomaly simply lifted us into the air, grinning all the while.

" **Face it, you can't beat me.** "

I tried to change my SOUL's main trait, but Anomaly simply laughed.

" **What? Were you expecting something different?** "

I took a glance down at my SOUL, and my eyes grew to the size of saucers.

The whole SOUL was covered in a thick sheen of glitchiness, forcing it to stay one SOUL trait.

Anomaly grinned, coming towards us with a solid stick of code.

He slammed it into our face, and everything went black.

Well, blacker, I guess.

\--

 ** _A/N: What? Did you really expect me to write the real final battle here?_**

 ** _HA! Don't worry, I've still got a few chapters of this part of the story left._**

 ** _Trust me, it's gonna be out a while._**

 ** _But, as always.._**

 ** _Wingah Flies Away!_**


	23. Chapter 23

Minor warning; This chapter's really violent, so, if you can't handle that, skip this one. Otherwise?

Enjoy..

\--

Chapter 23

Ways of the Anomaly

\--

The black abyss was stretching infintely, in every direction. I couldn't even tell which way was up.

I tried looking around, but found nothing.

Even lookings at my own body yeilded no results.

Just as I was about to call out, I heard a small yet familiar voice call out from behind me.

"Hello?"

I turned to face the voice. Their shining red SOUL was a bit blinding, but otherwise?

"FRISK!!"

I tried running to them, only to find.. I couldn't. They were too far.

Suddenly, the world burst into flames. I jumped back, letting out a embarrassingly high screech.

The flames slowly molded into a much too familiar shape, one I constantly saw in my nightmares.

Frisk was standing in that spot.

The spot I always saw.

The spot that haunted my dreams.

Tears welled in my eyes as I tried to run to the spot, to scream to get them to move, ANYTHING.

They turned towards me, their eyes slowly widening as they welled with tears.

A loud CRACK rang through the thick air.

A wooden beam collasped, and in slow motion, I saw it fall.

A loud CRUNCH.

And a heart locket that spun out from underneath.

I collasped to my knees, just like every time I saw this stupid nightmare.

I reached for the locket. As a keepsake. Something to remind of what happened. Something to-

Then I felt the chain around my neck. The familiar one that was always there.

I stared at the locket on the ground. It was still shining, begging for me to pick it up.

"N-No." I said, firmly. "This isn't real."

The locket clicked open, revealing a familar picture. I saw it a million times as a kid, but this time, my brow furrowed downward, my lip curling into a snarl.

I got up, grabbing a stray lamp from that was knocked down from god knows where. With an intense snarl and a scream, I chucked the lamp out of a window.

With a running start, I lept out of the window.

I woke up with a cold chain around my right wrist, silently groaning.

I looked up, and Anomaly was dragging me, not having noticed I had woken up yet.

Ever seen 127 Hours?

Yeah, me neither.

I growled as loudly as I could, throwing my legs out to kick Anomaly. Time seemed to slow down for a moment, a thick string of code wrapping around my leg, and I howled loudly, the code feeling like it was searing my leg.

Anomaly simply grinned, lifting me up into the air by the handcuffs.

"Well, I'd have though you never would have waken up." He chuckled, grabbing at my mouth with his free hand, lifting me into the air. "I thought I'd have to make you."

I spat into his hand, but he didn't pull away. Purely based off the feeling in my SOUL, I couldn't use magic.. Presumably from the cuffs. Sans was out cold, too, so he won't be helping.

I thrashed violently, trying to get out my restraints. Anomaly's grin only widened, and he threw me as far as he could, snapping the cuffs and forcing my body to twirl in mid-air, and when I crashed, my bone wing was forced to tilt in a very, very wrong way, sending white-hot fire into my entire body. I shreiked in pain, my high screams echoing into a thousand different screams throughout the void. Tears streamed down my face, and I looked to my wing.

Bile bubbled into my throat. It was twisted at a fourty-five degree angle, the middle being bent upward. I tried to stand, but Anomaly still had a grip on me, pulling me to him, my face violently scraping against the floor of the Void. My face felt like it was being pushed against a white hot poker.

Tears still streamed down my face, the salt from the tears pressing against the wound and making it feel like it was burning tenfold.

I tried to glare at Anomaly, but all I got back was a stupid grin. "You fuck..."

He simply shrugged, and started dragging me along again. I couldn't struggle, or I knew I'd be turned to dust.

Or a corpse?

I didn't want to find out.

We reached our destination, a light glow coming from a screen that aluminated the darkness enough to see the individual swirls of darkness.

Anomaly threw me to the floor, and I collapsed without much conviction. Two shapes in the corner at my eye (one green and yellow, one white and orange) were theashibg violently, seemingly screaming, but the sound didn't reach my ears.

Three more strings of code wrapped around my remaining limbs, and I howled again, this time even louder. My head hung, and my eyes drooped closed.

\--

 ** _Yeah, I warned you._**

 ** _Looks like he's defeated.. What will he do?_**

 ** _And, as always.._**

 ** _Wingah Flies Away._**


	24. Chapter 24

**_(This one's in third person. Thought it might be better that way.)_**

\--

Chapter 24

Anomaly's Torture

Chara's snarl deepened as they tugged at their chains, trying to pry them straight off the walls. Papyrus was chained next to them, only able to muster up enough energy to stare at the fusion chained to the middle of the room.

 _Why..?_ Papyrus thought, staring at him. _Why did it have to be like this...?_

Shoes clanked on the ground as Anomaly walked into the room, an estatic grin on his face. " **Well, well, if it isn't my three favorite characters!** "

Chara snarled, their eyes beginning to glow red. "Go to Hell."

Anomaly tsked slightly, waving a finger. "Tried it. Sucked. Came back for this abomanation." He pulled on the fusion's hair, forcing his face to be pulled upward. Blood was dripping down his chin, bruised evident on his face.

Papyrus spoke next. "But.. Why?" He looked to Anomaly with the saddest look he's probably ever given anyone. "Why would you force someone to endure this kind of hardship..?"

Anomaly shrugged, twirling his finger. As he did this, the chains on the fusion forced him into the air, limp. " **Well, if I'm gonna be torturing him, I might as well tell you my sad, tragic backstory.** " He grinned widely as a small knife appeared in his hand, before slowly dragging it down Connor's cheek, drawing blood. " **You see, I wasn't _always_ like this. I was a lot like this doofus here, in fact.** " He pulled the knife away, before quickly slashing it against Connor's human arm, tearing the bicep. He screamed, and Anomaly kept talking casually. " **So much like him, in fact, that I have his face!** " His eyes flickered for a monent, changing from his peircing orange to an electric blue, before changing back. He took the knife, kneeling, before stabbing the knife into Connor's thigh, forcing him to continue to scream.

" **I had to go through some of the same shit he did.** " He stood up, suddenly angry, before punching Connor flat in the stomach, forcing him to cough up more blood. " **Had to fuse with Sans, had to fight some orange-hooded freak, had to go through some stupid process in order to gain full access to my powers!** " He grabbed Connor's arm, forcing it to bend downward, before bending it down and-

 ** _C R U N C H ._**

Connor howled in pain, blue and clear tears running down his face in hot, messy globs. Chara's eyes widened, and Papyrus screamed. "NO! STOP!"

Anomaly snapped his fingers, forcing code to wrap over Papyrus's mouth, orange tears streaming down his face as he thrashed. The whites of Chara's eyes darkened to a pitch black as the res slowly got more intense.

" **There _are_ lots of changes, though.** " Anomaly grabbed the knife he had left in Connor's leg and twisted it, forcing him to scream even further. " **His clothes are different, his ideals are different, he didn't have to see Frisk's DEAD BODY HANGING FROM UNDYNE'S HAND!!** " He snarls further as he pushed on the end of the knife, forcing it through Connor's leg and _out the back of it_ , Connor screaming and yelling for him to stop.

" **YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WATCH AS EVERYONE YOU LOVED DIED IN FRONT OF YOU! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WATCH AS SANS'S SOUL UNBONDED FROM YOUR OWN, FORCING YOU TO LOSE YOUR MAGIC AND _YOUR FUCKING BODY!_** "

He _ripped_ the knife out of the tendon, leaving blood and dust seeping into Connor's sweatpants. He pulled the knife back, stabbing Connor repeatedly in the chest, making sure to twist it every time he pulled it out. " **YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO MAKE A DEAL WITH THE FUCKING _PERSON WHO DID ALL OF THIS TO FUCKING LIVE!!!_** " He stabbed him one last time, out of breath.

Chara's eyes glowed an even brighter red, a realization.

 _Anomaly is Connor._

\--

 ** _HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BOI, HAVE I BEEN PLANNING THIS FOR A WHILE OR W H A T ? !_**

 ** _So, yes, Anomaly is, in his own twisted right, the fusion of Connor and his own Anomaly, from the old WingahTale!_**

 ** _Don't know the original WingahTale? Don't worry, it doesn't exist anymore. But! Don't fear, the story will still make sense even if you haven't read it._**

 ** _(i hope)_**

 ** _Legit tho I've been planning this twist since the beginning. I love this._**

 ** _Anyway, as always.._**

 ** _Wingah Flies Away!_**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

An Escape..?

\--

Papyrus was done.

He'd had _enough_ of this.. This senseless Madness. He glanced over to Connor, seeing him still laying there, his wing still broken, blood and dust seeping out of his wounds.

Papyrus's teeth grit. His _brother_ was in there. His _friend_ was in there.

He looked around with only his eye sockets, not moving his head so he didn't raise any suspicion.

A small crack.

It was tiny, almost imperceptible, but Papyrus saw it. There was a tiny crack, only a hairline's thickness, beginning to form on the loop connecting Connor's shackles to the chains holding him up. He might not be able to break it on his own, but..

Papyrus has an idea.

\--

Anomaly walked into the room, whistling a small portion of Megalovania to himself, a wrong note here and there, just a bit too high or a bit too low.

"UH, HELLO?" Papyrus spoke, his voice shaking a bit. "ANOMALY?"

Chara glared at Papyrus, about to ask what he was doing, before Anomaly raised an eyebrow. " **.. What?** "

"WELL, YOU SEE.. I WAS FEELING A LITTLE SICK, AND I WAS WONDERING-"

" **Don't care.** " He stood up, beginning to walk over to Papyrus. In order for this plan to work, Anomaly would have to be almost uncomfortably close.

A grin began to form on Anomaly's face. " **But, I** ** _can_ think of something I could do.** " A small blade formed in his hand, his bright eyes flickering from Papyrus to the blade. Just a few more steps..

Anomaly crouched down in front of Papyrus, his own head level with Papyrus's. His nose was almost inside Papyrus's nasal cavity. Perfect.

Connor's eyes flickered to Papyrus. He seemed slightly more.. Aware. His eyes were focused on Papyrus and Anomaly, watching them as if they were the only things in the world. Sans had taken over, for the time being.

Papyrus looked Anomaly dead in the eye.. Before pulling back his skull and slamming his forehead into the glitched teen with a loud CRACK.

Anomaly stumbled backward, back onto his feet, before losing his balance. In a quick attempt to catch himself, he grabbed onto the chain of Connor's (Sans's?) that had the crack in it, just at the same moment that the prisoner shifted his whole body weight onto the chain.

With a satisfying SNAP, the chain gave away, links falling to the floor in loud clutter. Sans brought up his good leg, kneeing Anomaly in the head and temporarily knocking him out. A Bonesword appeared above his head, quickly breaking the other chain holding him up..

Before he prompyly collapsed, biting his tongue to keep himself from screaming.

Papyrus looked to his brother in fear. "BROTHER! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT! I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

Sans weakly raised his arm up, sending the sword flying into Papyrus's shackles. Papyrus fell for but a moment, before catching himself, before grabbing Connor's now unconscious body.

Chara struggled with their cuffs, before Papyrus swiftly cut through them, Chara gasping slightly and rubbing their wrists.

"Thanks.."

"DON'T MENTION IT, ROSE-CHEEKED HUMAN! FOR NOW, LET US GET OUT OF HERE!"

They, together, ran off to get out, forgetting one thing they didn't account for..

Which way was out?


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

*DETERMINATION

\--

Frisk looked around at the infinite blackness that surrounded them. They tried to gather the DETERMINATION to do _anything_ , but..

Nothing.

They sighed, plopping down on the floor. Connor was probably out there, getting his ass handed to him by Anomaly, and Frisk couldn't do anything about it!

The gripped at their hair, curling into a ball. Jeez, DETERMINATION, why can't you just open a portal and-

Wait.

 _Can I...?_

Ftisk opened their eyes, holding out their SOUL in front of them. They concentrated, focused on forming their DETERMINATION into something that could be used for travel..

A bright crimson flooded their vision, forcing them to shut their eyes. A hand reached out to them, calling their name. To Frisk, the person sounded so... _Familiar._ Like there was someone they'd known for a lifetime.

Frisk grabbed their hand, before gasping as they got pulled through the crimson portal.

\--

"C'mon, c'mon!"

Chara's eyes flickered crimson, trying to open a way out. They growled in frustration, kicking at the black ground.

Papyrus held Connor's body in his arms, using his limited amount of healing magic to mend some of the more serious wounds.

He sighed, wiping sweat from his forehead. They'd been running for what felt like _hours_ , and Anomaly would find them eventually. Papyrus's browbones crinkled together, looking to Chara, who kept kicking angrily at the ground.

"It's hopeless! There's no way that we'll get out of here!" They cried, before collapsing to the ground. "We're gonna be stuck here forever.."

Papyrus huffed. "NOW, DON'T THINK LIKE THAT, CHARA! THERE _HAS_ TO BE A WAY OUT OF THIS CONUNDRUM!"

Chara just sighed. Suddenly, they gripped at the chest of their sweater, a red heart appearing where the heart would be. Their eyes sparkled with crimson. A red knife materialized in their hand, and they slashed it through the air, creating a shimmering cut in reality.

"UH.. WOWIE. THAT WAS.. FAST?"

Chara simply grinned. It wasn't me, mostly. They looked to Papyrus. "Go. This should lead us back to your house, where we can grab Frisk and get them both to Doctor Alphys's lab." They panted, sweat dripping down their face.

"BUT.. WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

"Calm down, Papyrus, I'll follow after, but I can only keep it open from this side." They let out a breath, the portal flickering for half a second, before it solidified. "Go!"

Papyrus nodded, stepping through the portal with Connor's unconscious body in his arms.

Chara huffed, stepping through the portal shortly after.

\--

 _A little while later..._

I groaned, holding my head as I sat up. I had a pretty freakin' big headache, if I do say so myself.

I looked to my arm.. Seemed.. Healed?

In fact, everything seemed perfectly mended. Even my wing, thank god.

I sat up, looking at myself. _You doing okay, partner?_

Sans groaned in my head. _yeah, i think so.. this headache's killer, though._

I smiled lightly, letting out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. It looked like he was okay.

 _But what about Frisk?_

I looked around.. Alphys's lab? How long had I been out?

I leaped out of the bed that was usually folded up into an easy-to-draw box, and stepped down the escalator.

Frisk. They were _right there_. They seemed.. Okay. Healthy, even.

Oh, the hugs.

As everyone got caught up on what all happened, I had drawn up a battle plan on how to fight Anomaly. It was going to take all of us, no matter how hard we went.

My eyebrows furrowed. I couldn't let anyone but Alphys in on the plan, as that could end up.. Unpleasant. I didn't want to risk hurting any more than I had to.

 _and i guess that includes my brother, huh?_ Sans's puppet form had materialized beside me.

 _Cool it, smol boy. I'm not including Papyrus in th fight proper. He's going to be back here, acting as a strategist so we can fight properly._

Sans's puppet form nodded once, before he looked down. _look, if we don't make it.._

 _We will._

 _but_ if _we don't.. i'm sorry for killing you._

 _It's okay, Sans. I don't blame you. But we've gotta stay focused._

 _okay.. okay. let's do this._

\--

Frisk had, evidently, learned to make portals made of pure DETERMINATION. Because Chara's and Frisk's SOULs were now connected, that's how Chara was able to break us out of the void.

Sans took over for a bit, telling Papyrus his new role. He seemed dissapointed, sure, but he seemed determined to help.

Sans wrapped his brother up in a hug with increasingly familiar arms.

"I love you, bro."

Papyrus nodded. "I love you too, Sans."

When we pulled away, I put in the earpiece Alphys had developed. We stepped through the portal, ready to fight like Hell.

\--

 ** _A/N: I know, I know, a lot happened in this chapter, but, y'know how it is. Sudden inspiration, and I wanted to get a lot done.I hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _And, as usual.._**

 ** _Wingah Flies Away!_**


	27. Chapter 27

I stepped out of the portal, Frisk and Chara following closely behind. A mild shiver was sent up my spine. I looked around, noticing some.. Odd things about the environment. Instead of the empty void we were once in, it was a flourishing landscape of dead trees, purple bricks, and.. Floating tables? Echo flowers dotted the landscape, two or three lava rivers running through the world.

"What the..?" Frisk asked gently, looking around the mangled void. They stepped forward, the gravel under their feet crackling loudly.

Chara examined the land with narrowed eyes. "How does this work..?"

My eyebrows knitted together, my breathing becoming more shallow and slightly more panicked. This was all wrong.

A cackling erupted from the sky, and I saw a blur of orange speeding towards us from the sky.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled, throwing up a shield of bones and throwing myself to the ground. Frisk and Chara both dodged to the side, right before the shield exploded into shards and dust, a hand grabbing my throat and pinning my to the ground. His mouth was torn into a deadly grin, his piercing orange eyes glaring into my head. I gagged, summoning a bone and slamming it into the side of his skull.

I heard a sickening _crack_ coming from Anomaly's neck as it snapped into an unnatural position. I kicked him off me, watching as his body flew off my and ragdoll it's way away from me.

A laugh shook his body, his neck snapping back into place as Chara and Frisk took my sides again. Anomaly stood up, glaring with an angry grin. I help up my sword, glaring and expecting an attack.

A blur, and Anomaly was gone, and a hand landed on my shoulder.

" **Oh, you no idea just how huge of a** _ **fucking**_ **mistake you just made.** "

* * *

 **Chapter 27:**

 **The World**

* * *

A hand landed on my back before I was able to react, splitting the air around us and ripping through the ground around us, rocketing me forward, tearing through different parts of the area around us. I smashed into a wall of the Ruins, my head slumping forward. I groaned, before Anomaly picked me up again, smacking me and sending me into a building of New Home, sending it collapsing in on itself in a cloud of smoke.

 **-7 HP.**

I groaned, pulling myself up and rubbing my head. I zoned in, letting magic lead how my instincts functioned.

 _God I hope this works._

I felt a large pulse of magic, and rolled out of the way right before Anomaly appeared of nowhere and plunged a sword into the ground. A orange glint came from Anomaly's eye, and I could _feel_ the glare coming from him. I threw my arm forward, a Gaster Blaster materializing in front of me. It charged for a half a second, before blasting forward and hitting Anomaly dead-on before he could move.

I panted, my breath labored. I stared at the smoke created by the explosion, my eyes darting around, searching. I didn't detect him with the magic instinct, either. A charging sound from behind forced me to leap out of the way. A red circle with an x in the middle had been what fired at me, and the spot where I had been standing just a moment before was completely obliterated, a large crater being all that was left.

Anomaly slashed at me, and I summoned a bone to shield myself, if briefly. His sword slashed right through it, and I backed off right before it hit me dead-on, but it did graze me. It felt like glitches temporarily flourished through me, and I hit the ground, paralysed.

I growled, and Anomaly grinned, holding up a sword and an evil grin spread across his face.

 _Sans, SANS?!_

Sans's part of the mind teleported us out of the way, causing us to appear a hundred feet away. I shook off the paralysed feeling.

I groaned, rubbing my forehead.

I picked myself off the ground, feeling the spark of magic just before Anomaly appeared behind me. I was able to roll out of the way before the blast from his blaster hit me, but he was playing smart, strings of code ensnaring me, searing my skin.

A scream ripped from my throat, Anomaly tightening the grip on the strings as he walked to face me. I tried to growl, but I choked on my own throat, coughing and hacking. I smelt burning, and tears came to my eyes.

Anomaly stopped in front of me, grabbing my throat, pulling me to face him. He grinned, pulling up a fist to hit me.

"OH NO YOU _DON'T!_ "

A slash of red slammed into Anomaly's back, and he whipped around to face Chara. He growled, throwing one of his swords towards where the slash came from. Chara flipped over it with ease, a red slash coming from their knife as they landed. Anomaly tried to block the slash with another sword, but the red tore right through it, splitting it in half and hitting Anomaly dead-on, sending him flying.

Frisk appeared behind me, pulling out their garden knife and splitting the lines of code. I fell forward, landing on my hands and knees. They held the burn marks the code left, DETERMINATION streaming off the marks and healing them with a _bla-bleep_ sound. I was back at full health.

During this, Chara had been fighting Anomaly. They were pinned down to the ground, trying to kick him off. I stood up, dashing forward and plunging my sword into his leg. He growled, slapping me away and sending me flying into a nearby wall. Chara took the opportunity to slash at Anomaly's face, taking off a bit of his HP. Anomaly picked up his fist, and I grabbed his fist before he could hit them, pulling back his arm and slamming my foot into his back.

Chara's knife plunged into Anomaly's gut, forcing him to cough up blood on Chara's face. He growled, just before I grabbed his leg and threw him into the air.

His wings activated, catching himself in the air and holding up his hand.

" **ENOUGH!** "

Small white squares spontaneously appeared within the confines of his hands, a scowl on his face and blood-red code streaming from his injuries.

" **I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS.** "

He threw the squares at us, and I dove out of the way just in time, a huge shockwave dispersing the air, sending me skidding across the ground.

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

I looked to where the scream came from, and my irises shrunk in anger.

Anomaly was holding Frisk in the air by their neck, flying into the sky.

 _SANS! TELEPORT US!_ I screamed into my head.

 _i can't._ Sans responded. _i can't teleport us into the air.i_

I growled, speeding forward and rushing to try to reach them.

I saw Frisk slip.

The screaming ripping at their throat killed my SOUL. I tried to rush, but I _knew_ , I _knew_ that I couldn't make it. Out of some weird instinct in me, I tried to jump. They were still 70 feet in the air, at the _very_ least.

A heat pulsated from my SOUL, and I felt magic sparking on my wings. Out of nowhere, I was speeding in the air, grabbing Frisk out of the air and landing in a nearby New Home building. I felt blood rush to my head, and I felt incredibly dizzy, setting Frisk down on a nearby wall.

"H-How did..?"

I looked at my wings, and they were encased in a bright blue flame.

Holy crap, I could _fly_.

"I did _not_ just become a Shounen protagonist."

Frisk stared at me for a moment, before breaking into nervous laughter with tears in their eyes.

"You're a dork.."

I grinned, kneeling in front of Frisk and petting their head with a rare genuine grin. "I'll be back, okay?"

The flames on my back shifted, before I leapt out of the window and caught myself in the air. I tried to fly towards Anomaly, before skewing to the right.

 _Oh, this is not going to go well._

 _let me control the wings, you just focus on the fight._

I nodded, before I was lunged forward towards Anomaly, stopping just before I reached him. I glared at him, my eyes glowing with magic and glaring into his piercing orange eyes.

He was already at a disadvantage compared to normal, the bleeding code streaming out of his seeping wounds.

" **Heh.. Welcome to the finale, Comic.** "

I glared. ".. Comic? .. Huh."

I got into a ready stance.

" _That's a good name._ "

* * *

Gaster slowly walked in the room where the SOULs were kept. He summoned a bone cage to hold the SOULs, and he slowly lifted them with blue magic and set them in the cage.

He sighed. "I don't wanna do this.."

"Gaster?"

He froze, turning to the King of the Underground.

"Dammit, Dreemurr.."

Bones appeared around them, two Gaster Blasters appearing on either side of them.

" _I don't want to hurt you._ "

Asgore backed away, hands outstretched in a "hold on" gesture.

"Wait, Gaster, what are you-?"

And the Old Scientist opened fire.

* * *

 _okay, we're getting creamed here._

I flipped around, trying to slash at where Anomaly was a second ago, before he summoned another one of those white squared glitches. It exploded, sending me flying.

I was flipping through the air, trying to regain my balance before Anomaly kicked me in the side, sending me crashing into the air with a shockwave.

 **6/17 HP.**

"This is _not_ going well.."

I rolled out of the way out of Anomaly's next attack, leaping off the building with Sans activating my wings to help us get outta there. I landed somewhere near Frisk.

"I have an idea."

I looked to the orange blur in the sky, who was taunting me.

"I'm all ears."

Frisk held out their hands, DETERMINATION seeping out of them and healing the cuts and bruises all over me. I was back at full health.

"I can heal you from far away while you're fighting Anomaly."

I nodded. That seemed like a good plan.

"Okay, let's do it."

I looked to my left, seeing Chara standing from some rubble, some of their own DETERMINATION healing them. Okay, cool, we could all do that now.

I sped towards Anomaly, summoning a Bonesword in my hand. The grin on his face told me he was up to something, but I had an idea.

When I was in sword's reach of Anomaly, I dove up into the air, causing him to miss his swing. I spun around, diving downward and slashing, draining him of more HP. It almost killed him, I could feel it.

He tried to throw another glitched square at me, but barely missed, causing a huge explosion just behind me that only gave me more momentum, plunging my sword into his abdomen.

I Checked him.

 _*C̸̦̹̲̒̅̕͜͠͠ó̸̞̜͖̞̼̊͘͝ṅ̶̲̺̌͐̂̉n̴̪̠͒̄o̶̩͓̭͑͒́r̷̮̋/Anomaly._

 _*A kid exactly like you who couldn't even SAVE himself._

 _*7 ATK, 8 DEF_

I saw the health bar above his head when he was checked. Completely red. He was gone. I turned away, about to fly down and tell the other two what happened.

"I-I'm not.. Out of the running.. Yet."

I froze, turning around to face Anomaly. He had spoke without the filter. He.. He sounded _exactly_ like me.

"ANOMALY!"

Sans was the one who froze this time. He turned our head, forcing us to look at the person with a cage of floating SOULs behind him.

"Oh shit." Sans said. He lifted up our skeletal hand, trying to turn the SOULs blue and drag them out before Anomaly could react, but Anomaly was much faster.

Strings of code spilled out of his hands, quickly speeding away and shattering the glass of the containers that held the SOULs. Each strand of code wrapped around one SOUL, and I watched in horrific fascination as the SOULs were digitized, soon being reduced to random numbers that made up their being.

 _We need to go._

Sans nodded, and sped us off towards Frisk and Chara.

" _FRISK! OPEN A PORTAL!_ "

A red swirling mass opened in front of Frisk, and we grabbed the two, diving through the portal just before a white light overtook the void.

" _ **I! AM! GOD!**_ "

* * *

We tumbled out of the portal, landing in a heap just outside the pulsating light of the barrier.

I groaned, sitting up and looking at the two at my feet. "You two okay?"

They both nodded, sitting up with DETERMINATION streaming off the two.

"H.. How did he absorb the SOULs?" Frisk asked. "I thought he was human.." They rubbed their arm.

I sighed. "I dunno." I said flatly.

Sans briefly took over. "We have a problem." He said, "Anomaly has all six of the human SOULs that were gonna be used to break the barrier. Add that on top of whatever's left of his, and we have the power equivalent to a _God_ on our hands."

I sighed, taking over again.

"That's not gonna end well." Chara said flatly. "Anyone with that much power could destroy the whole Underground with a single blast.."

I nodded. We had to do something before Anomaly showed-

A rock shook the Throne Room down the hall, and a maniacal cackling began reverberating off the walls. The three of us stood, and I summoned a Bonesword in my hand. Chara pulled out their dagger, and Frisk pulled out their Gardening Knife.

Anomaly stepped through, and I almost gagged. He hadn't grown in height at all, but I could feel the sheer power simply radiating off of him. I got into a battle stance.

" **GUESS WHO?!** " He yelled across the hallway. In an explosion of speed, I was pinned to the wall. He lifts his hand up to punch me, but I activated Temporal Shift to slow down time and dove out of the way just in time. The shockwave forced the whole wall to come down, collapsing on top of him.

My breathing was labored in minor panic. "Holy crap..!"

I summoned a Tripod Charger, firing at Anomaly just before he disappeared. I dove out of the way before he could kill me, his sword causing a shockwave so powerful it dove into the Barrier, actually _cracking_ it.

 _That's it!_

I tackled Anomaly into the ground, holding his head. Strings of code came out of his hands as he writhed to get free. I nodded to Chara before hopping off of him, just before the slash slammed into me, causing it to cause an explosion around Anomaly. While he was stunned, I grabbed his arm, screaming ripping out of my lungs as I swung him directly into The Barrier's shining light.

I heard him screaming as his body boiled and writhed against the Barrier's protective spells. Glitching and squirming, for the breifest of seconds, I saw his hair flicker to blonde and electric blue eyes staring into my SOUL.

 _CRACK._

Chara was the first to speak up. ".. The Barrier has been destroyed.."

"W-Wow.."

I turned to the shaking voice, a low panic entering my system as the King of Monsters entered the Barrier room.

"F-Finally.." He spoke, his injured voice echoing across the empty cave. "The Barrier is finally.. Broken.."

I rushed over to him, catching him (with the help of blue magic) just before he could fall.

"Don't worry, Asgore, we'll get you patched up.."

* * *

Hours later, I sat on the ledge, facing the sunset beaming against my face. After getting Asgore patched up, I was told I could take my leave whenever I wanted. So, I've been waiting out here for Frisk and Chara. They've probably been gathering everyone else so they can celebrate together. I just wanted to see the sunset.

"Nice view, huh?"

I turned towards Frisk, raising an eyebrow. "I thought that you were gathering everyone to meet here."

They shrugged. "I was, but then they saw Chara and kinda flipped out. They're all just inside."

I nodded at this. It made sense. They sat next to me on the cliff. "Thought you'd be more scared of heights." They said.

"I figured out I could fly and killed the worst person in the Underground. Not much more to be scared of, at this point." I responded, leaning forward.

Frisk shivered. ".. Yeah. Heh, I haven't seen the Surface in.. _forever_ , really." I nodded before wrapping an arm around them. Their face lit up in red.

"Heh. Cute."

Our lips connected, the sun shining over us.

* * *

 **Jeebus, that was such a cheesy ending you would think I grilled it..**

 **Anyway, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FINAL CHAPTER! Kinda!**

 **Don't worry, guys, WingahTale will still live on. It'll become mostly a drabble series with headcanons and fluff and maybe even some angst, at least until I come up with an idea for the next Arc. I'll also be re-doing some chapters I'm not quite happy with, like one of the ones that happened during the time I was just** _ **pumping**_ **these chapters out.**

 **But, uh.. Anyway. Let me know what chapters you would like to see re-done! I'd be happy to oblige. I'll be giving you an update on what'll be happening after the Epilogue comes out, but until then..**

 **Wingah Flies Away!**

* * *

 **Bonus:**

I was pulled away from the kiss by Sans.

"C'mon, guys! It's my body too!"

Frisk giggled at this, and I grinned widely.

"C'mon, that's the most action you've gotten in _months!_ "

"YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

Frisk was sent into a fit of laughter, and my grin widened, becoming more genuine.


	28. Epilogue

**Chapter 28**

 **Epilogue**

* * *

It's been a couple months since the whole Anomaly fiasco, and the monsters escaped the Underground. In that time, communications between humans and monsters had begun, and it had been.. Tense, to say the least. But we had built up a small monster community just outside of town. Sans and I have been helping out Frisk in peace meetings, mainly because we're both human _and_ monster.

Because I had come from the real world, I had no identification of any kind, unfortunately. But, so did hundreds of other monsters, so the Government put up the "Monster Civilian Act", which began the process of getting Monsters identification. So, that's fun.

In that time, my birthday had passed, too.

Toriel still didn't totally trust Sans, and didn't really understand his reasoning behind killing me, but she saw that I trusted him, so he's been giving him a second chance. I firmly told Sans to not get in a relationship with Toriel, to which he just kinda laughed and said, "Wasn't planning to, kid."

I opened my eyes and smiled. Sans's part of the mind was still asleep, so I could do whatever I wanted. I sleepily got out of bed, wandering out of our room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Good day, My Child." Toriel said warmly. She was making chocolate chip pancakes.. Sweet.

I grinned, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Mornin', Mom." I scratched under my shirt, feeling the ribs sticking out of my chest. I blinked. You learn something new everyday, huh? This body was confusing.

My grin only widened as the Pancakes landed in front of me, and I summoned a small, bone fork in my hand to eat it with. Delicious.

After a minute, Frisk and Chara came down the stairs. They sat at the table with me, eating their own pancakes.

Frisk stood up to go do something, and I finished my food. I downed a glass of milk

 _jeez, kid.._ Sans thought. _you're a real big eater, huh?_

I grinned, about to respond before I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Frisk, an embarrassed grin on their face. "Uh.. Connor? Can you come to my room for a minute?"

I nodded. "Sure!"

After putting my plate up, I followed Frisk up to their room, and as they closed the door behind them, a light blush on their face.

"So.. What's up?"

Frisk pulled something out of their pocket. "So.. Uh.. I-I figured now that.. We're together…"

I raised an eyebrow. ".. Yeah? What's up?"

Frisk blushed, stammering out incoherent jargon. Their face was totally covered in red, before they thrust out their hands, a small chain dangling from their hands. Frisk opened their hands, a small locket there. "I-I made you this.."

The locket was in the shape of a heart, like the one Chara has. Except, with this one, it had an upside down heart overtop, like how our SOUL looked. I clicked on the upside heart, and found two small pictures. On the top was a picture of Frisk, one that I've mentioned was cute before.

On the bottom was a picture of the whole group, the one that was shown at the end of a Pacifist Run. I was at the forefront, holding Frisk in a playful headlock as Chara rolled their eyes.

My grin shrunk into a small, happy smile.

It slowly grew into a wide, happy grin.

"F-Frisk.. I love it."

I pulled them into a hug, smiling wide.

"You're amazing..!"

* * *

 **Wooo, and that's the end of WingahTale! Of course, this won't be the** _ **end**_ **-end. This is just the first arc!**

 **I might open up a new fanfiction for drabbles of WingahTale and stuff like that. Depends on how you guys feel. Also, I'll be doing another arc later, when I get another idea. It'll also be outlined rather than made up on the fly, so it should be much more..** _ **Cohesive**_ **than this was.**

 **But yeah, as always…**

 **Wingah Flies Away!**

* * *

I smiled sadly as I grabbed the Triforce necklace around my neck and looked at it. I un-clipped it from my neck and pulled it away.

"Sorry, Sis.. But it's time to move on.."

I placed it in on a hook connected to my dresser's mirror. A vibrating came from behind me, and my magic flared to life as a blurry, white portal opened up behind me. I summoned a Bonesword, glaring at the portal.

 _kid.._

I saw a foot come out of the portal, before a boy fully came out of the portal. He was a couple years older than me, and..

 _HE HAS NO PUPILS._

 _what the shit._

His eyes were completely coated in a sheet of white, so I couldn't see where he was looking. He had bright red hair, and he was wearing a white hoodie that was pulled over his head. A design was on his shirt, three circles connected by three lines. A metal glove-type thing was on his right arm, with a design that matched his shirt.

"Hello, Comic."

I stood my ground, the grip on my Bonesword tightening. "Who are you?"

"My name is Roman, and I need you to help me form a team."


End file.
